A Chantagem
by Missy PotterHead
Summary: O garoto favorito da Grifinória em uma noite acaba descobrindo coisas que não deveria sobre Draco Malfoy... Quais serão as consequências dessas descobertas?...
1. Chapter 1

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry - Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

"Minha primeira" fic então sejam compreensivos...

**Resumo: **O garoto favorito da Grifinória em uma noite acaba descobrindo coisas que não deveria sobre Draco Malfoy... Quais serão as conseqüências dessas _descobertas_?...

**A Chantagem **

Ele já o tinha perseguido antes atrás de fotos suas, mas dessa vez ele estava determinado a conseguir o máximo que pudesse. Harry já estava correndo fazia um tempo fugia de Colin Creevey, que estava decidido a tirar o maior número de fotos possíveis do garoto que sobreviveu já que a guerra havia acabado e este era o seu último ano em Hogwarts, mas o garoto de ouro estava cansado de fotos, tudo que ele queria era descansar na sala da Grifinória, porém graças ao grifinório mais jovem aqui estava ele em um corredor mal iluminado fugindo de uma câmera que era bem capaz de cegá-lo.

No momento em que virou o corredor viu a porta do banheiro masculino e tentou abri-la da maneira mais rápida e silenciosa que pode, assim que a fechou Harry encostou sua cabeça na porta na tentativa de ouvir passos do lado de fora do banheiro, contudo ele acabou ouvindo outra coisa, gemidos que vinham de dentro de um dos boxes do banheiro, confuso ele adentrou o cômodo na tentativa de identificar da onde vinha o som.

-Ah... – Ele ouviu um gemido novamente e sentiu o rosto queimar, os sons indicavam claramente que havia duas pessoas dentro do boxe fazendo sexo. Harry engoliu em seco ele precisava sair do banheiro o mais rápido possível, mas o som da porta sendo destravada o alertou, as pessoas que estavam no boxe estavam prestes a sair. Tentando evitar a situação constrangedora e de ser acusado de pervertido, Harry se apressou e se escondeu dentro de um dos boxes desocupados. Ele ficou em silêncio e ouviu alguém limpar a garganta com o som típico:

-Hum... Hum... – Curiosidade invadiu o grifinório e ele espiou pela fresta do boxe, uma das pessoas que ele ouviu gemendo havia saído e ia em direção a pia, Harry conhecia aquela pessoa, era um garoto da sua casa Grifinória, o moreno apenas o conhecia de vista tentou lembrar o nome do garoto que lavava as mãos, Dean ou Jean estava no quinto ano um garoto bem normal, sem nada especial cabelos e olhos castanhos, nem muito gordo nem muito magro, de fato Harry só conseguiu se lembrar dele porque no começo do ano Malfoy estava infernizando o garoto, zombava dele porque aparentemente Jean tinha um irmão aborto assim como o zelador Filch que nasceu de pais bruxos, mas não possuía poderes mágicos.

-Você não vai sair... _Querido_? – Ele gargalhou do próprio comentário, então Harry viu no reflexo do espelho da pia, o rosto do garoto se contorcer em um sorriso zombeiro. Harry ouviu o som típico de zíperes sendo fechados. Jean se virou e encarou o boxe esperando a outra pessoa se juntar a ele.

Harry olhou em choque a pessoa que se juntou a Jean e acabou produzindo um som abafado de surpresa, cobriu a boca com as mãos, mas nenhum dos garotos pareceu ter ouvido. Parado ao lado de Jean estava ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy. Harry ainda olhava surpreso o garoto da Sonserina, que estava com o peito descoberto e carregava a camisa branca nas mãos, o loiro estava de costas para o boxe que Harry estava escondido, contudo o moreno podia ver seu rosto irritado no reflexo do espelho, seus olhos vidrados em Jean estavam gélidos e cheios de raiva.

-Então foi bom para você? – Jean perguntou apoiando-se na pia ao lado de Malfoy o sorriso zombeiro ainda em seus lábios. O loiro não respondeu virou a torneira e lavou o rosto, e encarou-se no espelho, por um segundo Harry teve a impressão de que o loiro havia olhado exatamente para a fresta do boxe onde ele estava, mas como a expressão do sonserino não se alterou Harry descartou essa idéia.

Então subitamente Jean agarrou o braço do sonserino torcendo-o para trás, Harry pode ver a expressão dolorosa no rosto de Malfoy. O grifinório mais jovem pressionou o corpo contra o do loiro forçando ainda mais o braço de Draco e voltou a perguntar:

-Eu perguntei se foi bom para você? – A voz do grifinório não estava mais em um tom de zombaria claramente mostrava irritamento.

-Solta... – O loiro soou choroso e falou tão baixo que Harry quase não o ouviu. Jean gargalhou e empurrou o loiro que caiu no chão sentado, mas não mostrou nenhuma reação apenas segurou o braço que Jean havia torcido.

-Eu me sinto bem... – O sorriso de Jean estava contorcido de uma maneira muito cruel. –De fato eu estou me sentindo tão bem que acho que nós devíamos fazer isso mais vezes... A semana inteira. – Dessa vez Harry viu o corpo de Draco tremer, o garoto de cabelos castanhos não pareceu se importar e continuou. – Nós encontramos amanhã á meia-noite na sala dois das masmorras... – Draco dessa vez não mostrou nenhuma reação ao comentário de Jean. – Vai ser muito bom foder você em cima de uma mesa.

Jean colocou uma mão sobre a cabeça do loiro como se fosse acariciá-lo, mas ele puxou o cabelo do sonserino forçando-o a ficar de joelhos, então ele se abaixou um pouco e beijou Draco de forma brusca, claramente o loiro tentava impedir o grifinório, mas não colocava muita resistência nos seus esforços.

-Até logo então... – O garoto de olhos castanhos usou um tom romântico obviamente falso e saiu do banheiro.

Harry estava sem palavras para a cena que ele havia presenciado, Malfoy continuava sentado no chão como uma boneca quebrada. Três minutos, cinco minutos e Malfoy continuou na mesma posição, o moreno começou a se preocupar... E se o loiro não saísse? Então Harry ouviu o sonserino falar sem se mover:

-Você não vai sair? – A preocupação de Harry aumentou, havia mais alguém aqui ou... Malfoy havia falado com ele? Harry gelou e não se moveu, mas então o loiro voltou a falar:

-Vamos testa rachada... Você pretende sair ou ficar aí a noite inteira? – A respiração do moreno acelerou e seu coração saltava no peito, com a mão tremendo ele abriu a porta do boxe onde esteve escondido, andou em direção ao loiro e parou de frente para ele, o rosto de Draco estava baixo. –O que você estava fazendo aqui? – O tom de Malfoy era acusatório e ele não levantou o rosto para encarar Harry que não pode ver que expressão o loiro lhe dirigia, o grifinório duvidou um pouco da sua habilidade de fala.

-Eu... Estava... Me escondendo do Colin. – Harry disse com a voz baixa e pausada.

Como estava mais próximo de Draco o moreno pode ver marcas de mordida na pele branca de Malfoy e um líquido branco que manchava o estômago do loiro e descia em direção as suas calças.

-Você viu tudo? – Ele perguntou levantando a cabeça, Harry não pode dizer qual era exatamente a expressão do rosto do loiro, mas era algo entre agonia, dor e ódio. Harry tinha certeza que dessa vez havia perdido sua habilidade de fala, como não tinha certeza de que conseguiria falar ele apenas concordou com a cabeça.

O loiro agarrou a camisa branca no chão próximo a ele e sem levantar a vestiu fechando lentamente os botões, depois encarou o teto, Harry pensou que talvez ele estivesse tentando levantar então esticou os braços para ajudá-lo.

-Não... – Harry parou e voltou a encarar o loiro que levantou devagar e com certa dificuldade, quando finalmente ficou em pé cambaleou e Harry por impulso voltou a estender os braços impedido-o de cair, o loiro se solto dos braços de Harry e encostou-se na pia.

Silêncio.

-Por que você não lutou?... – Harry acabou perguntando depois de um momento de silêncio embaraçoso, mas sua voz saiu em um tom tão baixo que ele duvidou que Draco o tivesse escutado, mas Malfoy o encarou.

-Eu não posso... – Os olhos de Draco estavam pesados e ele soou cansado e um tanto entediado como se não tivesse muita vontade de responder a pergunta de Harry.

O grifinório mordeu o lábio, a curiosidade crescendo, duvidava que Malfoy fosse responder a próxima pergunta pelo jeito como havia respondido a primeira, mas não se conteve.

-Por quê? – O loiro o olhou como se já esperasse essa pergunta.

-Por que se importa? – Harry engoliu em seco com o tom que Malfoy lhe dirigiu. –Pretende me salvar santo Potter? – Era óbvio o tom de zombaria na voz de Draco, fazia tempo que Harry não o escutava assim já que desde que salvara a vida do sonserino ele não o tratava mais dessa maneira, no geral apenas o ignorava. Harry suspirou e esperou, fingindo não ter ouvido o comentário de Draco.

-Ele está me chantageando... – Disse com esforço e se dirigiu a Harry. –Feliz? – Soou amargo e irônico. – Maldito dia em que escolhi mexer com ele... – O loiro falou mais pra si mesmo do que para o moreno. Harry mordeu o lábio e perguntou:

-Com o quê? – Draco abaixou a cabeça, deu um suspiro entediado. Harry sabia que não era assim tão próximo do loiro, mas sentiu pena do sonserino queria ajudá-lo.

-Por que eu deveria lhe contar? – Dessa vez quem suspirou foi Harry sentia-se meio irritado pelo comportamento do loiro, mas não era algo assim tão fácil de ignorar.

-Porque talvez eu possa ajudar...

-Duvido muito. – O loiro disse fechando os olhos e segurando o braço que Jean havia torcido.

-Você podia contar a um professor então... – Harry disse de forma inocente, viu o loiro abrir os olhos e encará-lo como se ele fosse retardado.

-E deixar que ele espalhe que eu... – Ele começou falando em um tom alto, mas sua voz quase sumiu antes de acabar a frase.

-O que ele sabe sobre você Malfoy? – Ele encarou o loiro que abaixou a cabeça, vendo que ele não ia responder, o moreno continuou. – Não pode ser tão ruim, você devia contar para alguém, sabe sua família... – Harry lembrou que Lucius ainda estava na prisão, tentou mudar sua fala. –Ou talvez um amigo, não sei... – O loiro olhou para ele e depois revirou os olhos cansado.

-Bem suponho que talvez possa dizer a você santo-sabe-tudo-Potter... - O tom de sarcasmo enchia as palavras do loiro. – Eu sou gay Potter, e o bastardo descobriu tem até fotos... – Harry não sabia pelo que ficar mais surpreso. –Se eu fizer qualquer coisa contra ele me dou mal. – Malfoy olhou para Harry com uma sobrancelha arqueada, como se esperasse ele vir com uma solução patética.

-Isso não é tão ruim... –Harry tinha certeza que estava vermelho, devido ao tema que ele estava discutindo com o sonserino. – Quero dizer, se as pessoas descobrirem e não gostarem, o _problema_ é seu não delas. – Harry se arrependeu de dizer "problema", mas o loiro não pareceu se importar tinha novamente um olhar entediado no rosto.

-Não sei se você sabe Potter, mas meu pai está na cadeia... - O rosto de Harry dizia "E que isso tem haver?" O loiro continuou. - A reputação da minha família não é das melhores, e agora imagine se descobrissem que o único herdeiro Malfoy é gay. - Harry coçou a cabeça sem graça. - Seria arrastar o que sobrou do meu nome na lama... Sem falar de que seria menos doloroso lançar um avada kedavra no rosto do meu próprio pai. – Harry evitou o olhar irritado do loiro e encarou o chão como se fosse algo extremamente interessante.

Silêncio.

Harry sentiu uma brisa fria passar e viu Malfoy encolher os braços, estava usando apenas a camisa branca de Hogwarts, olhou para si mesmo estava com uma jaqueta de zíper que ganhara da senhora Weasley ela estava tentando melhorar sua costura, mas continuava a manter seu estilo, pois a jaqueta tinha um grande "H" nas costas. Sem saber exatamente o que fazer o moreno retirou a jaqueta e a estendeu na frente de Draco, o garoto pareceu não se mover, porém quando Harry a balançou na sua frente ele falou.

-Está sugerindo que eu vista _isso_? – Harry suspirou ao reparar o olhar de desprezo que Draco deu a jaqueta.

-Bom eu não estou com tanto frio, e não era eu que estava agora mesmo... - "Nu" Harry completou em pensamento, mas o loiro pareceu entender o que ele quis dizer, ele ainda estava encarando a jaqueta e olhava fixamente para o "H" distorcido. – Você pode fingir que é de _Hogwarts_... – O loiro fez uma careta, contudo pegou a jaqueta que Harry lhe oferecia e a vestiu.

Silêncio voltou a pairar e o loiro começou a andar devagar para fora do banheiro, Harry andava ainda mais lentamente atrás do sonserino. O loiro ia à frente e Harry estava logo atrás dele no corredor.

-Vai me seguir? – Perguntou o loiro irritado.

Draco ouviu Harry limpar a garganta na tentativa de esconder o constrangimento, então falou.

-Só... É... – Harry não conseguiu montar sentenças devido ao irritamento do loiro que parou no caminho e estava encarando-o, viu o sonserino revirar os olhos entediado. Malfoy voltou a andar e Harry continuou seguindo-o até as masmorras onde o moreno supunha que ficasse a casa da Sonserina.

-Já não precisa mais me ajudar santo Potter estou em segurança... – Ele virou para Harry e começou a retirar a jaqueta, porém o moreno balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Eu pego depois... – O loiro mostrou uma cara apática e ajeitou a jaqueta de volta no corpo Harry ainda o viu virar o corredor e sumir de vista, só então o moreno soltou um suspiro cansado que carregava tudo o que ele tinha presenciado essa noite e voltou para sua própria casa.

***HxD***

Esse foi o primeiro capítulo...

Deixe um comentário ok =]

Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry - Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

Tem gente lendo a minha fic =O Estou emocionada. Pensei que ia acabar escrevendo para mim mesma =S Bom sem mais delongas...

***HxD***

Harry acordou com preguiça sem falar no cansaço devido ao horário que tinha ido dormir a noite passada, se espreguiçou na cama como um gato e encarou o relógio, tinha ainda vinte minutos para aproveitar o café da manhã, isto é, se saísse da cama nesse instante forçou-se para fora da cama e começou a se arrumar.

Enquanto escovava os dentes, relembrou a noite passada... Malfoy não tinha saído de sua mente nem por um instante... Então o loiro estava sendo chantageado, era algo que ele já devia esperar... Como karma, porém Harry tinha que admitir que estava sentindo muita pena do sonserino "Talvez ás vezes eu seja mesmo o santo Potter" Pensou consigo mesmo, já que tudo o que estava acontecendo com Malfoy era fruto do que ele mesmo havia plantado. O loiro nunca foi uma pessoa muito "_sociável"_ por assim dizer e a maioria das lembranças que tinha de Draco eram horríveis, o garoto sempre fora mimado e preconceituoso.

Harry sentiu alguém afagar seus cabelos, e levou um susto.

-Você está meio aéreo hoje... – Ginny disse suave. Harry passou tanto tempo pensando em Malfoy que nem reparou que fez tudo automático pela manhã e já estava sentado na mesa do refeitório.

-Desculpe... – O moreno murmurou para a namorada.

-Colin te perseguiu até tarde ontem? – Ela disse de forma compreensiva. Harry nem sequer prestou atenção ao que a ruiva disse, na verdade estava olhando para a mesa da Sonserina e procurava o garoto de cabelos dourados. – Não é? – Insistiu a garota tentando receber alguma resposta do moreno, Harry não tinha prestado muita atenção ao que a garota havia lhe dito e apenas deu um sorriso amarelo e concordou esperando que ela voltasse ao que estava fazendo e ele pudesse voltar a procurar o loiro.

Ginny pareceu satisfeita com a resposta de Harry e o garoto voltou a olhar para a mesa da Sonserina Malfoy não estava lá... Era provável que estivesse muito cansado para levantar, Harry coçou a cabeça e percebeu um pedaço de bolo na sua frente, Ginny estava oferecendo a ele.

-Sinceramente o que há com você essa manhã? Está esquisito... – Ela fez uma careta e Harry riu sem graça beijando o rosto da garota. – Bom eu vou indo tenho que devolver o livro da Anne, até logo. – Ginny levantou da mesa e saiu do refeitório Harry a acompanhou com o olhar por um tempo e então algo chamou sua atenção, uma gargalhada familiar... Jean estava rindo alto no final da mesa da Grifinória com outro garoto do mesmo ano que ele, prestou atenção na conversa dos garotos, mas parecia que falavam sobre quadribol.

Sentiu uma mão sobre o seu ombro e se sobressaltou novamente, era Hermione aparentemente ela tinha falado algo com ele, "Droga preciso prestar mais atenção..." Pensou o moreno.

-É acho que Ginny tinha razão você está meio avoado essa manhã, o Colin devia parar com essa mania de tirar fotos suas. – Ela lhe deu um sorriso amigável, e o garoto retribuiu. – Por que está olhando com essa cara para o Jean? – Só nesse momento Harry percebeu que manteve o olhar fixo no garoto por tempo demais.

-Não é nada... Esse tal de Jean é bem reservado não é mesmo?... – O garoto de cabelos negros perguntou tentando não mostrar tanto interesse.

-Suponho... Acho que também deve se sentir meio constrangido.

-Por que diz isso?

-Pelo fato de ter um irmão aborto, sabe os garotos da Sonserina pegam pesado com ele ás vezes é maldade, não acha? – A garota disse analisando o garoto de olhos castanhos por alguns instantes. – Bando de trogloditas, pelo menos Malfoy parou de mexer com ele. – Harry coçou a testa fazendo uma careta sabia muito bem o motivo do loiro não mexer mais com o grifinório.

-Mas por que esse interesse nele? – Perguntou a garota, agora analisando Harry, que deu um sorriso amarelo.

-Não é nada... É que eu estava ouvindo-o falar sobre quadribol e me pareceu interessante. – Não era totalmente mentira, mas sentiu como se a amiga o escaneasse para saber quais eram seus reais motivos, depois de um tempo o encarando a garota pareceu aceitar a resposta que Harry havia lhe dado.

-Bom ele parece um garoto legal, mas de qualquer forma vamos ou ficaremos atrasados.

-Onde está o Rony? – Perguntou tentando pensar em outras coisas além de Draco e Jean, ele viu a garota rodar os olhos.

-Está jogando snap explosivo com o Seamus. – A garota fez uma careta e Harry não pode evitar o sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto. – Ele realmente devia parar de se atrasar para as aulas por causa desse jogo...

As aulas acabaram passando como um borrão para Harry que não conseguiu deixar de lado a situação de Malfoy. Volta e meia se encontrava pensando nele, como hoje não compartilhava nenhuma aula com os sonserinos, não conseguiu ver Draco e tentava inutilmente encontrar uma solução para o problema dele. De fato o grifinório estava muito distraído e foi um dos últimos a deixar a sala de aula, assim que saiu rumou devagar para o refeitório.

Foi quando sentiu sua mochila ser puxada fortemente para trás, devido à surpresa acabou sendo arrastado para o corredor oposto que seguia, quem puxava a mochila de Harry o arrastou até uma sala de aula vazia.

-Mas que porr... – Harry se virou quando finalmente sentiu a mochila parar de ser arrastada, e se deparou com Draco Malfoy, o palavrão acabou morrendo em seus lábios.

O loiro arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, parecia surpreso com a escolha de palavras de Harry. O silêncio caiu sobre os dois garotos e Harry estava prestes a perguntar o motivo do loiro o arrastar para dentro desta sala, mas parou assim que viu o sonserino estender um tecido dobrado na sua direção, encarou por alguns segundos sem entender, analisou a roupa que Malfoy lhe estendia, era sua jaqueta.

O grifinório pegou a jaqueta e olhou para o loiro que virou o rosto, viu os lábios do garoto se mover, mas o som saiu baixinho totalmente inaudível, mas Harry conseguiu compreender o "Obrigado" do sonserino.

-De nada... – Disse o moreno e o silêncio voltou a pairar sobre os dois, era bastante desconfortável Harry tinha que admitir.

-Tinha uma coisa que eu queria perguntar. – O loiro disse gélido. –Você não disse nada a ninguém, certo? – Draco parecia preocupado.

-Não... Mas... – O sonserino o cortou.

-Nada de "mas" Potter, sua participação na história morreu aqui entendeu, não preciso da _sua_ ajuda. – Disse bem irritado, e Harry suspirou, não voltou a falar apenas encarou o sonserino com o olhar que dizia claramente "É óbvio que você precisa de ajuda" O loiro bufou e saiu da sala.

Harry estava deitado na sua cama encarando o teto, os meninos do dormitório jogavam uma terceira partida de baralho mágico. Olhou para Ron e viu o amigo tirar discretamente uma carta da manga deu um sorriso de canto, o ruivo devia estar cansado de perder, Harry balançou a cabeça divertido e voltou a encarar o teto, seu sorriso acabou murchando nos lábios quando voltou a pensar no assunto que o intrigava: Malfoy.

O loiro era obviamente muito burro desprovido de inteligência... Idiota pensava Harry, recusara sua ajuda, e estava claro que precisava dela, as sobrancelhas de Harry quase se juntavam de tanto que forçava o rosto pensativo, era muito mais fácil deixar que todos descobrissem a verdade, "Grande coisa ser gay" Harry rodou os olhos, devia ser melhor do que deixar aquele pirralho fazer o que bem entendesse dele, Harry se lembrou de como ele molestou o sonserino torcendo seu braço e puxando seus cabelos, e isso foi só o que Harry pode ver, imaginou o que mais Jean fazia com o loiro e chacoalhou a cabeça desesperadamente na tentativa de abandonar esse pensamento.

-Idiota... – Acabou falando alto e Ron se virou para ele.

-Disse alguma coisa?

-Não... Haha só estou pensando alto. – Disse e percebeu como a sua própria risada havia soado forçada. –Hum... Que horas são? – Perguntou ao amigo, mas Seamus foi quem lhe respondeu.

-Onze e quarenta, por quê? Vai dizer que já está com sono? - Perguntou pronto para zoar o amigo.

-Por nada. – Não deu muita atenção ao comentário de Seamus. –Acho que vou descer um pouco e olhar a lareira sabe... – Nenhum dos garotos pareceu ligar muito, o moreno desceu e se sentou no sofá grande, ali podia olhar para entrada da mulher gorda. Esperou uns cinco minutos e viu Jean descer as escadas e ir em direção ao retrato.

-Oi... – Disse o moreno rapidamente, viu o grifinório mais jovem saltar com o susto, aparentemente estava surpreso de ver alguém a essa hora ali e talvez estivesse ainda mais surpreso por Harry ter lhe dirigido a palavra, já que nunca havia feito isso antes.

-Oi... – Disse meio incerto. –Não esperava ver ninguém aqui embaixo nesse horário. – Harry o encarou tentando não dizer nada comprometedor.

-Os garotos do sétimo ano estão jogando baralho mágico acho que você podia dar uma mão a eles... – Disse num tom casual.

-Ah... – Ele pareceu mais surpreso. – Parece divertido, mas... Eu estava indo ao banheiro... – Harry se conteve para não expressar e nem dizer uma verdade para aquele pirralho.

-Todos os dormitórios têm banheiros... – Disse da forma mais inocente que pode e viu o garoto mais novo morder os lábios.

-Sim... É né... – Disse sem graça. – Mas... Sabe eu também ia passar na cozinha para pegar um lanchinho. – Harry fechou a mão em punho para manter o rosto impassível de expressões.

-Ok... Eu vou com você, também estou com fome. – Harry fez a menção de levantar e o garoto de olhos castanhos balançou negativamente as mãos.

-É melhor não, eu estava querendo ir sozinho sabe organizar os pensamentos e essas coisas. – Disse de um jeito meio atrapalhado.

-Hum... – Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça. – Mas acho que você devia voltar logo sabe tem monitores e eles podem pegar você... – Tentou adiar ainda mais o garoto.

-Não se preocupe... Haha, mas eu realmente estou ouvindo isso de você?... Quero dizer você é famoso por quebrar regras e tudo mais. – "É, mas não sou famoso por abusar de ninguém" Pensou o garoto de cabelos negros.

Harry apenas deu um sorriso sem jeito, e o outro acenou para ele saindo apressado, o garoto de olhos verdes mirou o relógio tudo que conseguiu fazer foi atrasar o outro garoto em vinte minutos, bufou subiu as escadas e buscou sua capa da invisibilidade, Ron lhe perguntou no que ia usá-la e Harry respondeu "Cozinha" desceu os lances da escada quase num pulo para acompanhar o outro grifinório.

***HxD***

Bom só mais um aviso, eu normalmente posto os capítulos às 10h da noite que é o horário que estou em casa, minha inspiração demora um pouquinho, mas ela vem, ok.

=]

Bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry - Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

O.o Eu tenho reviews e ninguém quer atacar tomates em mim, viva =D Estou muito feliz! Bom, já me controlei - risos. é cenas um pouco mais fortes nesse capítulo okays ~_~

***HxD***

Harry virou vários corredores se apressando, não sabia exatamente qual era o seu plano ia seguir o pirralho e depois? Mordeu o lábio, Malfoy já havia lhe dito que não queria sua ajuda, o que Harry podia fazer nessa situação?

Continuou seguindo pelo corredor a procura de Jean incerto sobre o que iria fazer quando chegasse lá, ele não podia simplesmente dizer "Jean você se importaria em não usar mais o Malfoy como brinquedinho sexual, obrigado" Ele pensou e percebeu como isso iria soar estúpido. Começou a pensar seriamente em voltar para o dormitório, porém assim que virou o corredor avistou Jean, ajeitou a capa da invisibilidade certificando-se de que estava coberto, andava o mais próximo que podia do garoto de cabelos castanhos e assim seguiram para as masmorras.

Draco estava parado em frente à porta da sala que Jean havia comentado de se encontrarem, olhava para o chão, parecia incrivelmente melancólico.

-Eu o fiz esperar? – Ele sorriu de forma maliciosa. Malfoy virou na direção do garoto mais novo ainda encarando o chão.

-Vamos acabar logo com isso... - Falou sem encarar o outro garoto, Harry observou a expressão de Jean se alterar, o fato do loiro não encará-lo o deixou enfurecido. Então ele puxou o loiro pela gravata forçando-o a se aproximar, quando o sonserino chegou perto o bastante Jean agarrou a camisa de Malfoy com as duas mãos e rasgou com violência o tecido expondo o tórax branco do sonserino.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? – O loiro protestou obviamente irritado por ter sua camisa rasgada, contudo Harry pode ver o rosto do loiro ganhar um tom vermelho com a vergonha, Jean voltou a sorrir de forma maliciosa pela reação do sonserino.

-Sentindo-se humilhado Draco? – O garoto de cabelos castanhos cantarolou, se divertindo. – É bom não é? – O moreno viu Draco olhar para o chão de forma dolorosa, seguiu o olhar do loiro que mirava o chão muito próximo dele.

"Merda" xingou mentalmente, a ponta de seu pé estava descoberta e aparecia por fora da capa de invisibilidade, encarou o loiro novamente ele havia percebido sua presença, mas não esboçou nenhuma reação.

Jean estava apreciando as reações do loiro, queria ver muito mais então colocou uma das mãos sobre o peito do sonserino, explorando até alcançar o mamilo e torcê-lo levemente.

-Ah... – O sonserino não conseguiu conter o gemido involuntário. -Espere... Aqui... Não... – O loiro tentou afastar o garoto de olhos castanhos, mas Jean o empurrou contra a parede prensando-o, o sorriso dele estava distorcido de um jeito cruel ele passou a mão sobre a pélvis de Malfoy e massageou o ego do sonserino, que tentava entre gemidos fazer o garoto mais novo parar, porém Draco não fazia muito esforço devido a sua condição de chantagem. O loiro falhava em impedir Jean de molestá-lo no corredor.

Jean então colocou as mãos por dentro da calça de Malfoy, Harry ficou em choque enquanto assistia a cena, ele nunca imaginaria que o loiro pudesse parecer tão... "O que exatamente ele parece?" O moreno pensou enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos na expressão que Draco fazia, o rosto tinha um tom rosado e os olhos estavam fechados, mas sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta. Harry sentiu o próprio rosto queimar e forçou-se a encarar a parede para não observar a cena a sua frente.

Começou a se questionar se seria uma boa hora para voltar para o quarto quando Malfoy soltou um gemido um pouco mais alto que os outros, mas se lembrou que o sonserino sabia que ele estava ali. Ele voltou a olhar a cena e Draco finalmente havia reunido forças para empurrar o garoto mais novo para longe de si, Jean quase caiu para trás e cambaleou um pouco, Harry viu a fúria crescer nos olhos do garoto.

-Que porra você pensa que está fazendo? – Disse num tom ameaçador.

-Se você começar a fazer _isso_ aqui... – O loiro deu um longo suspiro tentando se recompor. – Alguém pode nos ver... - O garoto de olhos castanhos arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Suponho que tenha razão... – Ele voltou a dizer mais calmo. – Mas eu realmente não gostei do empurrão que você me deu... – Ele sorriu malicioso. – Você vai ter que me compensar por isso. - Jean entrou na sala de aula e segurou a porta como um cavalheiro, fazendo uma leve reverência.

-Agora, se não se importa... _Querido_. – Malfoy engoliu em seco e entrou na sala, Harry observou o outro grifinório fechar a porta, o moreno não viu propósito em entrar na sala junto com os outros dois, já que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para ajudar Malfoy, ele não podia simplesmente tirar a capa começar a conversar com o grifinório e então por mágica ele iria parar de abusar do loiro. Lembrou-se do feitiço Imperius, mas teria que usar a maldição imperdoável pelo resto da vida em Jean para impedi-lo de chantagear Malfoy, Harry se sentou no chão, próximo a porta ainda coberto pela capa de invisibilidade.

O moreno não ouviu mais os gemidos de nenhum dos garotos, Malfoy provavelmente havia convencido Jean a usar um feitiço sonoro na sala, já que ele não parecia se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa, o moreno começou a avaliar a situação, aparentemente o grifinório mais novo gostava de torturar o loiro julgando pelo modo como contemplava o sonserino, então como Harry podia fazê-lo parar de chantagear Malfoy?

Novamente o garoto de ouro da Grifinória acabou pensando demais no assunto e nem percebeu o tempo passar, Jean saiu da sala com seu sorriso habitual, Harry o viu passar sem encostar nele, depois de todo esse tempo de análise a única coisa que o garoto de olhos verdes havia decidido é que precisava saber mais sobre esse Jean, quem ele realmente era, para que dessa maneira o convencesse a parar de abusar do sonserino. Então ele viu o loiro sair da sala, olhou para os dois lados do corredor, parecia cansado e nervoso, a camisa continuava rasgada e o cinto da calça não estava preso.

-Potter! – Ele chamou e Harry continuou em silêncio por um momento. – Potter eu sei que você está aqui em algum lugar se escondendo embaixo daquela sua capa estúpida! – Ele disse num tom impaciente. Harry bufou, e sem se levantar puxou a capa de si mesmo, aparecendo a apenas alguns centímetros de distância do sonserino que se esticasse a perna um pouco mais poderia chutá-lo.

-Eu não disse que você estava morto nessa história? – Ele lhe deu um olhar gélido.

-Mas... Eu... Eu... – Harry gaguejou diante do olhar que o loiro lhe dava.

-Você não pode ajudar! Droga. –O sonserino deixou-se cair ao lado do garoto de ouro no chão. – Só porque você teve de alguma forma, sorte o bastante para derrotar o lorde das trevas não significa que você tem o poder de salvar todo mundo... – O loiro deu uma pausa. – Não significa que você tem o poder para me salvar... – Ele terminou dizendo num tom baixo e deprimido.

Harry retirou a jaqueta que ele estava vestindo, a mesma que usou na noite anterior, e a estendeu ao loiro, Malfoy não disse nada dessa vez apenas vestiu a jaqueta fechando o zíper para esconder a camisa rasgada. O moreno se levantou primeiro e estendeu a mão para ajudar Draco que não aceitou tentando se apoiar na parede para levantar, mas como estava se sentido fraco não conseguiu se erguer, Harry continuou com a mão estendida, e o sonserino sentindo-se derrotado a aceitou.

Eles fizeram o mesmo caminho da noite passada, a diferença é que demorou menos já que estavam nas masmorras.

-Eu vou achar um jeito de ajudar você Malfoy. – Harry afirmou quando eles chegaram ao mesmo corredor em que haviam se separado anteriormente. O olhar dos dois se encontraram e Harry não conseguiu decifrar a expressão de Malfoy, o loiro deu um suspiro cansado e virou o corredor sumindo da vista do moreno.

-Eu vou _com certeza_ te ajudar. - Disse para si mesmo e fez o caminho de volta para Grifinória.

***HxD***

É então... Primeiro de tudo desculpe pelo atraso =S... E eu ainda estou aprendendo a mexer no fanfiction. Net e não sou lá muito boa respondendo os reviews ._. Vou aprender, prometo.

**Lcia **– Vou tentar apimentar as coisas ok, acho que deve ser a falta de Drarry.º.º

**Ricardo** – Fico feliz em saber disso muito obrigada mesmo. =]

**Joana** – Ok moça não se preocupe eu pretendo continuar a fic sim, só demoro um pouquinho às vezes... Mas você fez uma aspirante a escritora feliz =]

Bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry - Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

Esse capítulo ficou grande O.o então estou em casa hoje e resolvi escrever, resultado um capítulo novo =]

***HxD***

O garoto de ouro da Grifinória acordou cedo no dia seguinte, apesar do horário que tinha se deitado na noite na anterior. Estava determinado a ajudar Malfoy, seguiu rumo ao refeitório, havia poucas pessoas lá, o moreno avistou dois alunos do quinto ano e se aproximou deles.

-Bom dia. – Harry disse meio incerto.

-Bom dia. – Os garotos disseram sem entusiasmo, porém assim que perceberam de que se tratava de Harry Potter, abriram os olhos de maneira espantada.

-Wow... Tudo bem com você? Como vai, eu sou Thomas. – o garoto de cabelo preto e curto disse agitado apertando a mão de Harry.

-E eu sou Nathan posso apertar sua mão também? – Sem esperar a resposta do garoto de olhos verdes, Nathan se apressou e apertou a mão de Harry.

Ambos olhavam abismados e admirados o grifinório mais velho, Harry estava mais acostumado a esse tipo de reação, já que depois da guerra era sempre assim que o tratavam, sua fama havia se espalhado e estava bem mais acima do que o normal.

-Eu estou bem... – Finalmente conseguiu falar. – Eu estava imaginando se vocês poderiam me ajudar... – Foi cortado pela resposta instantânea dos garotos.

-Claro!

-É só dizer... – Harry deu um suspiro.

-Vocês conhecem o Jean? – Harry olhou para o rosto dos garotos que pareciam tentar visualizar quem era a pessoa que o moreno havia perguntado.

-Acho que sei quem é... – Nathan disse meio incerto.

-É o cara que tem um irmão aborto! – Thomas deu um tapa de leve na testa, e Nathan concordou com a cabeça.

-É... Vocês sabem alguma coisa dele, sobre a vida dele? – Harry perguntou.

-Hum... – Thomas pareceu pensar. - Bom além de ter um irmão aborto mora com os pais...

-É e adora quadribol, apesar de ser muito ruim. – Harry torceu os lábios, esse tipo de informação não servia para nada.

-Mais alguma coisa? – O moreno voltou a perguntar.

-No geral é um bom aluno.

-É apesar de ter quase falhando em Transfiguração. – Os dois garotos se encararam e deram risadas maldosas. – Ele devia ter transformado o cálice em rato, mas errou a mira e acertou o garoto da frente.

-Então ele pode repetir na matéria? – Harry pensou em tentar usar isso a seu favor, mas a resposta de Nathan o desanimou.

-Nada, no geral ele até é bom, mas tem medo da professora por isso se atrapalha bastante. – Harry bufou, nenhuma das informações dos garotos lhe parecia útil.

-Hum... Que tal a família dele vocês não sabem nada? – Harry fez uma última tentativa.

-Acho que não... Sabe ele é bem reservado. – O moreno balançou a cabeça como se concordasse, com um aspecto de derrota deu tchau com uma das mãos aos garotos, porém Thomas na tentativa de manter o garoto de ouro por perto continuou falando.

-Acho que os pais dele deviam ter considerado a idéia de se juntar ao... – Harry viu o garoto estremecer levemente. – Lorde das trevas, já que têm um filho aborto e poderiam sofrer represálias, mas a minha família jamais nem consideraria essa hipótese, sabíamos que você ia vencer. – Harry deu um sorriso forçado, o garoto obviamente apenas havia lhe dito isso para bajulá-lo.

-É a minha também com certeza! – O outro se apressou em dizer para Harry que ainda estava com o sorriso sem graça devido à bajulação dos dois garotos.

-Está bem então, obrigado. – Disse se afastando, a expressão dos garotos era de extrema felicidade por terem "ajudado" Harry Potter, mas o moreno fez uma careta continuava na estaca zero, não podia fazer nada com as informações inúteis dos garotos.

Nesse momento Harry viu um clarão e o som típico de um flash, colocou as mãos sobre os olhos que ardiam. Colin Creevey estava na sua frente com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Bom dia Harry tudo bom você dormiu bem acho que essa foto ficou incrível queria tirar outras também que tal se a gente... – Colin falava muito rápido e sem pausas, Harry ainda estava meio zonzo pelo flash, cortou o garoto mais novo.

-Oi Colin. - Esfregou um dos olhos por debaixo dos óculos e sua visão pareceu voltar ao normal. – Como você está? – Perguntou tentando evitar o tom irritado crescendo em sua voz.

-Muito bem estou indo ótimo na escola sabe e acho que vou me tornar fotógrafo bruxo quando terminar tudo comprar uma câmera nova e... – Colin falava rápido e sem perder o fôlego, Harry não estava prestando muita atenção ao que o garoto lhe dizia, mas o viu por diversas vezes levantar a câmera em suas mãos, foi quando lhe ocorreu.

-... E o material definitivamente não é barato... – Harry o cortou.

-Sua câmera... – Harry falou e o garoto a levantou exibindo-a. – Você a emprestou para alguém?

O garoto pareceu analisar a pergunta, e balançou afirmativamente a cabeça.

-Sim emprestei ela, hum... Ao Jean ele disse que precisava dela urgente eu não queria muito sabe câmeras mágicas são complicadas de se conseguir e... – Vendo que o Colin iria recomeçar a falação, Harry voltou a perguntar.

-Ele lhe disse no que ia usar? – E o garoto mais novo negou com a cabeça.

-Não só disse que precisava dela com _muita_ urgência mesmo... – Harry ponderou de que adiantava essa informação, o sonserino já havia falado que o garoto tinha fotos dele para chantageá-lo.

-E os negativos dele você tem? – Novamente o garoto negou, Harry fez uma careta, Jean tinha os negativos então mesmo que achasse as fotos não lhe serviriam sem os negativos, o garoto mais velho deu um suspiro derrotado.

-Se você tiver um tempo agora podemos ir ao lago e tirar algumas fotos o tempo está ótimo e você é muito fotogênico... – Colin começou a falar entusiasmado e Harry suspirou.

-Quem sabe depois, eu tenho que falar com umas pessoas agora, é meio importante... – O garoto lhe deu um sorriso.

-Entendido. – O garoto bateu continência divertido, Harry acenou e afastou-se de Colin.

Harry passou boa parte da manhã tentando reunir informações sobre Jean, mas tudo que conseguia das pessoas é que eram um garoto muito quieto, no geral muitos nem o reconheciam por nome, e só sabiam que sobre o garoto era que tinha um irmão aborto. Harry sentou-se ao lado da namorada cansado, ela colocou um dos braços em volta da sua cintura.

-Tudo bem amor? Parece preocupado... – Harry apenas acenou com a mão, como se dissesse não é nada, porém estava irritado por não encontrar um jeito de ajudar o loiro. Harry olhou para a mesa da Sonserina e o avistou, estava sentado entre Pansy e Blaise comia um pedaço de fruta distraído, mas assim que percebeu o olhar de Harry sobre si, encarou o moreno de forma gélida.

Harry levantou e rumou para a sala de aula sem se despedir de ninguém, mas não houve protestos como estava cedo a namorada e seus amigos provavelmente pensaram que ele ainda retornaria ao refeitório. Entrou na sala vazia e passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçando-os ainda mais, sentou-se na mesa do professor e ficou encarando o fundo da sala pensativo.

-Sabia que tinha sentindo cheiro de fumaça vindo daqui... – Harry ouviu a voz arrastada de Malfoy, não reparou quando ele entrou na sala. – Pensar não é muito o seu forte, certo Potter? Tente não queimar nenhum neurônio... – O tom de provocação que o sonserino carregava irritou o moreno.

-Malfoy será que poderia parar de ser estúpido? Não vê que eu quero ajudar você? – O grifinório olhou carrancudo para o loiro.

-Quem disse que eu preciso da _sua_ ajuda Potter?

-E você tem outra por algum acaso? – Viu o sonserino abaixar a cabeça, e deu um sorriso vitorioso.

-E você acha que ficar perguntando aos outros sobre a vida daquele pirralho ajuda? – Ouviu o outro dizer entre os dentes.

-Como você sabe que eu... – O moreno o encarava surpreso e o loiro rodou os olhos.

-Potter você estava tão distraído conversando que nem me viu do outro lado do salão e também você devia aprender a falar mais baixo, não sei se você reparou nossas mesas não são tão distantes assim... – O loiro pensou em insultar o moreno de novo, chamando-o de hipogrifo barulhento, mas se conteve, o grifinório apenas afirmou com a cabeça, tentando mudar de assunto.

-Bom de qualquer forma... Eu estava tentando achar algum tipo de informação útil... – Disse de forma derrotada, o sonserino se aproximou e encostou-se na mesa cruzando os braços.

-Você só pode ser idiota mesmo... – O sonserino disse encarando o moreno.

-Por quê?

-Eu sou seu inimigo há mais ou menos seis anos, talvez até um pouco mais e você quer me ajudar? – O loiro deu um suspiro indiferente. Harry olhou confuso o sonserino.

-Não sei se você se recorda, mas você salvou a minha pele uma vez. – O sonserino desviou o olhar como se fosse algo que o constrangesse. – E eu também salvei a sua, obviamente não somos tão inimigos assim, sem falar que... - Harry pareceu ponderar o que ia dizer um tanto inseguro, o sonserino o encarou esperando que terminasse sua fala. – Não acho que você mereça _isso_... – Disse por fim.

Malfoy o encarou surpreso.

-Eu já te bati antes não se lembra e te deixei amarrado no trem, e tentei trapacear no quadribol diversas vezes, também dedurei você para Mcgonagall e... – Harry cortou o loiro levantando-se de repente.

-Eu me lembro de tudo isso Malfoy, mas... – O olhar dos dois estava firme, o verde e o azul pareciam travar uma batalha. –É errado o que ele está fazendo com você! É injusto e daí que você não é a pessoa mais legal do mundo? Isso não dá a ele o direito de abusar de você... – O loiro o encarava com a mesma expressão da noite em que havia lhe dito que o ajudaria, por mais que Harry tentasse não conseguia decifrá-la. – Eu _realmente_ quero te ajudar... – Disse soltando um longo suspiro cansado.

-Bom... – Pela primeira vez o loiro pareceu sem graça diante dele. – Se realmente quer me ajudar, comesse a usar roupas melhores. – O sonserino estendeu a mão, e só agora Harry havia percebido que o loiro estivera segurando a sua jaqueta. – Também não sou fã deste "H" grande que você usa nas costas. – Harry pensou em contar ao loiro que essa jaqueta foi feita por uma Weasley, e se censurou o loiro provavelmente enfartaria.

O silêncio pairou sobre os dois como de costume, porém não estava tão embaraçoso como o habitual.

-Há quanto tempo ele?... Sabe tem... – Harry resolveu perguntar.

-Uns três ou quatro meses. - Disse evitando o olhar do grifinório, Harry estava surpreso, o loiro vinha sofrendo calado todo esse tempo?

-E você não... Não contou para ninguém? – O moreno gaguejou as palavras e o loiro o encarou.

-Não, você é o único que sabe... E espero que continue dessa forma. – O loiro lhe deu um olhar inseguro.

-Eu não vou contar! Você já disse que não era para falar para ninguém. – Disse perplexo. – Apesar... Que seria bem mais fácil se você simplesmente contasse que é ga...

-Não! – O loiro quase gritou. Harry encolheu os ombros, e olhou para o loiro que tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto. "Ele está arrependido de ter gritado?" Pensou o moreno, "Não, devo ter me enganado" Pensou novamente.

-Ok, ok... Eu sei o sobrenome Malfoy... – A voz de Harry saiu um tanto zombeira, mas o loiro pareceu não se importar. – E acho que posso imaginar seu pai preferindo um beijo de um dementador a ter que ouvir que você é... Hum... Bom de qualquer maneira meu plano era tentar descobrir algo sujo a respeito dele e fazê-lo parar de chantagear você... – O loiro o encarou com um olhar de interesse. – Mas tudo que o pessoal sabe sobre ele é que tem um irmão aborto e é muito quieto... – Malfoy suspirou, e deu os ombros derrotado, talvez no fundo achasse que o moreno pudesse ajudá-lo.

-Bom... Pelo menos você tentou.

-Por que você soa como se eu estivesse desistindo?

-E não está?

-Claro que não! – O loiro o encarou pasmo, realmente o garoto de ouro da Grífinória tinha garra.

-E você já tem outro plano? – O loiro perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Ainda não... – Disse um tanto cabisbaixo. – Mas você vai ver eu vou te tirar dessa! – Disse empolgado e colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Malfoy, de repente pareceu ter percebido o que havia feito, agiu como se o loiro fosse um amigo próximo, o sonserino também pareceu extremamente surpreso com a reação de Harry, mas lhe deu sorriso e saiu da sala.

Harry caiu sentado na cadeira assim que o sonserino se afastou nunca tinha visto o loiro sorrir daquela maneira, era sempre um sorriso malicioso, ou zombeiro, mas aquele não era assim... Era verdadeiro, e amigável Harry sentiu um arrepio na nuca, por um instante Malfoy parecia... Parecia... Bonito?

***HxD***

E o drarry vai vir =P só temos que ser pacientes – risos.

**Lucia **– Oi =P É achei que tinha algo de errado, mas pensei que era charme ;D sim, sim o Harry vai se apaixonar é muito lindo *-* só preciso me livrar da Ginny –Olhar psicopata. Hehe...

**Joana** – Sim, eu acho ele tão fofo assim *-* me inspirei nele no sétimo livro onde ele estava meio vulnerável por causa do tio Voldie e tudo mais... Já comentei que adoro comentários?! Estou pirando aqui =D

**Ricardo** – Sim vamos que vamos =D espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também.


	5. Chapter 5

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry - Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

Eu tenho reviews, eu tenho reviews... Ai eu sou besta mesmo... Mas pelo menos sou besta feliz *-* Amo reviews!

***HxD***

O moreno balançou a cabeça freneticamente. O que diabos ele estava pensando? "Malfoy não é bonito, Malfoy não é bonito, _ele_ não é bonito..." Harry continuou repetindo para si mesmo e sacudindo a cabeça negativamente, ficou tão distraído com esses pensamentos que não notou que Hermione estava olhando para ele com uma cara preocupada, a garota segurou-o pelos ombros tentando fazê-lo parar.

-Harry você está bem? Está se sentindo mal? – A garota disse em tom de desespero, fazendo Harry se sentir extremamente envergonhado.

-É, eu estou bem... – O garoto coçou a cabeça ficando sem graça. – Tinha um inseto... – Mentiu. – Um inseto enorme e estranho... – Disse mais para si mesmo do que para a garota que o encarava com um olhar apreensivo, por esse motivo ela não pareceu perceber que Harry havia mentido. O moreno sorriu para ela, e ele a ouviu soltar um suspiro aliviado.

-Ainda bem... Você estava muito esquisito balançando a cabeça daquela maneira, como se tentasse afastar algo ou _alguém_.

Harry se sentiu extremamente culpado por fazer a amiga se preocupar dessa maneira, tentou mudar de assunto.

-Por que você está aqui tão cedo? – Perguntou o moreno. Hermione lhe deu um sorriso.

-Eu tenho o costume de chegar aqui cedo, algumas vezes eu vou ver o que o Ron está aprontando e chego tarde. – Disse fazendo uma careta, contudo voltou a sorrir. –Mas por que _você_ está aqui tão cedo? Ginny estava querendo tomar café com você. – Harry deu um leve tapa na cabeça, estava sendo um péssimo namorado ultimamente e nem podia explicar para namorada o porquê, suspirou.

-Bom amanhã é sábado eu vou ver se consigo compensá-la... – Disse meio incerto. A garota concordou com a cabeça.

-Já que estamos aqui quer estudar comigo? – Harry meio relutante acabou estudando, mesmo sendo a última coisa que queria fazer.

O resto do dia passou sem muitas irregularidades para Harry, no final das aulas falou com Ginny e disse que para compensá-la iria levá-la a Hogsmeade esse sábado.

Quando deu por si já estava sentado no sofá grande da Grifinória rindo com os amigos Seamus, Ron e Dean Thomas o moreno havia convencido os garotos a jogarem fora do dormitório, pois já tinha bolado um plano para ajudar Malfoy... Sabia que não era tão bom, mas podia funcionar.

Harry insistia em ficar olhando o relógio de cinco em cinco minutos, até que as onze e quarenta ele viu Jean descer as escadas apressado.

-Oi! – Harry se levantou e bloqueou o caminho do garoto de cabelos castanhos. – Que tal nos ajudar aqui? Jogar snap explosivo com cinco pessoas é mais divertido. - Jean o encarou um tanto perplexo e Harry viu o garoto mais novo mover os lábios pronto para lhe dizer não, se apressou falando. – Vamos vai ser divertido! Você quer mesmo rejeitar um convite de Harry Potter? – Disse em tom de brincadeira e ouviu os amigos atrás de si darem risadas, Harry estava tentando ao máximo ser agradável com aquele pirralho.

-Tudo bem então... Acho que uma partida não custa nada. – Disse com um sorriso animado.

Harry se assegurou de manter o garoto do quinto ano dentro da Grifinória o tempo todo, mesmo com as desculpas esfarrapadas que ele parecia inventar, jogaram até as cinco da manhã. Estavam todos exaustos, mas Harry deu um sorriso vitorioso quando olhou para Jean que dormia no sofá com uma das peças do xadrez bruxo nas mãos, Ron e Seamus ainda estavam meio acordados, mas as cabeças deles pendiam para frente quase caindo de sono. Dean também estava dormindo com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Seamus.

-Vocês querem ir dormir? – Harry perguntou aos amigos. Seamus lhe deu um olhar meio irritado.

-Que você acha?

-É a não ser que você queira jogar outro jogo. – Falou Ron com um bocejo. – Você estava terrível essa noite, que deu em você para querer jogar todos esses jogos? – O ruivo falou apontando a bagunça que se espalhava no chão, as cartas do baralho mágico jogadas, o tabuleiro sem as peças, e também o dominó mágico.

-Desculpe caras acho que me empolguei... – Disse coçando a cabeça, mas sem perder o sorriso, estava muito feliz consigo mesmo. Seamus deu os ombros como se não fosse nada e Dean Thomas acordou assustado.

-Cheque mate! – Os garotos riram. Ron deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo que o olhou sonolento.

-Vamos dormir povo. – Ron apontou para Jean. – Devemos acordar esse aí? – Olhou para Harry esperando uma resposta.

-Não, deixa ele aí... Ele sabe se virar. – Disse sem esconder o tom de desprezo na voz.

-Pensei que estava tentando ser amigo dele. – Ron perguntou, Harry bocejou e deu os ombros sem responder.

-Vamos dormir logo. – Disse desconversando e seguiram para os dormitórios. Os quatro concordaram em só se levantarem na hora do almoço.

Como haviam prometido os garotos só saíram da cama por volta do meio dia do sábado, com ares preguiçosos rumaram ao refeitório, Harry viu a namorada e sua melhor amiga Hermione lançarem aos garotos olhares de reprovação. "Droga Hogsmeade!" Lembrou o moreno assim que chegou mais próximo da namorada, Harry não pode deixar de reparar que Ginny nervosa parecia muito com a senhora Weasley. Sentou-se ao lado da ruiva que olhou para outra direção evitando o namorado, estava muito irritada.

-Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa... – O moreno implorava enquanto dava beijos na bochecha da namorada, ela acabou rindo do moreno e se deu por derrotada.

-Está bem, está bem... Te perdoou seu bobo! – Harry agora mais tranquilo, começou a se servir da comida.

-Então como foi seu dia? – Perguntou o moreno para a ruiva, e ela começou a falar, mas Harry acabou não prestando atenção, pois assim que virou o pescoço na direção da mesa da Sonserina percebeu que o loiro encarava-o.

O grifinório não pode evitar o sorriso que apareceu nos seus lábios já que no final das contas tinha conseguido ajudar Draco, ele viu o sonserino dar um suspiro entediado "Sempre tão típico" Pensou ainda sorrindo. Continuou olhando o loiro que fez um gesto para ele, apontou o dedo para si próprio e depois para Harry, Malfoy se levantou e o moreno o olhou sair do refeitório.

-... E eu acho que nos dois podíamos ir para o lago e aproveitar o resto do dia. – A ruiva disse para Harry que a olhou confuso.

-O quê? – Perguntou inocente.

-Argh! – A ruiva rosnou. – Deixa pra lá. – Ela levantou e foi se sentar ao lado de Luna. Harry ainda estava com um olhar confuso, que diabos ele tinha feito de errado? "Mulheres..." Pensou com uma careta e se levantou também, porém seguiu para fora do refeitório ia ver o que Malfoy queria lhe falar, se Harry tivesse se virado na direção da namorada teria visto o olhar chocado e irritado que ela fez assim que o moreno foi em direção a saída e não atrás dela.

Rumou para as salas de aula e não viu o loiro em lugar nenhum, parou em frente de uma porta coçando a cabeça, "Onde ele foi?" Pensou o moreno, e sentiu sua blusa ser puxada para dentro da sala, era a mesma sala da última vez.

-O que você fez com ele? – Malfoy perguntou sem esboçar nenhuma expressão, Harry sorriu de orelha a orelha.

-O impedi de abusar de você... – Draco rolou os olhos, tentando evitar um sorriso, pois a expressão que Potter lhe mostrava era bem divertida.

-E o que exatamente você fez com ele? – O moreno continuava a sorrir feito bobo.

-Ficamos jogando, xadrez bruxo e baralho e dominó também...

-Esse é o seu plano brilhante? Jogar com ele? – Perguntou em tom zombeiro. Harry fez uma careta, dando os ombros.

-Sim é um plano brilhante, o manteve longe de você! – O loiro não respondeu e foi até a cadeira do professor e se sentou. Harry foi até o loiro e sentou em cima da mesa e o olhou.

-E você vai enrolá-lo todas as noites por algum acaso? – Disse um tanto melancólico, abaixando a cabeça.

-Sim. – Harry disse num tom firme e o loiro encarou. Ficaram em silêncio. Harry observava o loiro, ainda tinha uma coisa que queria perguntar para o sonserino, mas não sabia exatamente como perguntar. – Bom você disse que ele tem fotos suas... Hum certo... – Disse meio inseguro "Como continuar a pergunta?"

-Você quer saber o quanto comprometedoras elas são? – O loiro disse como se lesse a mente de Harry que encarou surpreso concordando com a cabeça. – Bom... Se lembra da noite em que você estava com a capa de invisibilidade. – Harry afirmou com o rosto ruborizado. – São mais ou menos naquele estilo... – Harry ainda queria saber com quem o loiro estava nas fotos, Draco pareceu perceber a curiosidade do moreno sobre si e simplesmente falou. – Blaise.

-Ele? – Fez uma careta, não que o garoto fosse feio, mas Harry achava que o loiro devia ter padrões mais altos, Malfoy parecia conter um riso diante da expressão do moreno.

-É ele. – Viu o loiro lhe dar um sorriso divertido, Harry engoliu em seco "Que sorriso idiota" pensou sentindo o rosto ficar mais vermelho.

-Vocês ainda?... – Perguntou e o loiro fez uma careta.

-Não... – O loiro bufou. – Disse que a minha situação era muito delicada. – Rolou os olhos. – Covarde... –Disse baixinho e olhando para baixo, Harry coçou a cabeça sem saber o que dizer.

Silêncio.

-Ele é um péssimo jogador sabia... O Jean... – Harry começou mudando de assunto, o loiro o encarou.

-É mesmo?...

-Sim, e o Seamus acertou a cabeça dele ontem... – O sonserino riu. –Jogando snap explosivo, deve ter um galo. – Ele observou o loiro rir mais, ficava tão diferente do Malfoy que conhecia dessa maneira.

Ficaram os dois dentro da sala falando mal de Jean, que parecia vesgo ás vezes e como era mal perdedor, Harry contou que aparentemente era ruim em quadribol e tinha errado o feitiço na aula de Mcgonagall. Conversaram até tarde sem perceber, Harry olhou alarmado para o relógio.

-Já devem estar servindo a janta a essa hora... – Disse o grifinório. O loiro concordou com a cabeça.

-Você... Vai enrolar ele essa noite? – O loiro falou pausadamente e inseguro.

-Claro. – O moreno afirmou.

-Bom então acho que não vou ter que ficar esperando ele na sala até as 5 da manhã... – O sonserino deu um sorriso sem graça.

-Você esperou ele até tarde? – O sonserino apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Harry queria dizer mais alguma coisa, mas não sabia o quê. Malfoy foi o primeiro a se levantar.

-Eu estou indo então. – Harry concordou com a cabeça e viu o sonserino sair da sala. E logo em seguida saiu também rumando ao refeitório.

***HxD***

Mais um capítulo! =D então... Só não escrevi ele antes porque estou tentando zerar o Dead Space 2, joguinho difícil... Tenho uma quedinha pelo Isaac - Risos. Olha eu falando de coisas banais sorry. ~_~ Ok então resolvi responder tudo por aqui =P é mais rápido já que eu digito o capítulo junto com a resposta das reviews feliz, feliz eu tenho reviews... Eu preciso parar com isso – Gargalhadas.

**Kimberly Anne** – Não preciso nem dizer que amo seus comentários né =P esquenta não que realmente o moreno da grifinória tem garra, e olha se eu não tivesse certeza que o Potter é britânico iria dizer é brasileiro porque vive dando um jeitinho. E esse loiro é d+ não é, quero um para mim *-*

**Joana Malfoy** – Que sobrenome o seu hein- Risos estou brincando, é vou ter que me segurar para não dar spoiler na minha própria fic =X Mas fico feliz de você estar gostando da fic =]

**Nanda – **Tadinho do Harry ele não é burro =S Séria uma ação meio perigosa essa de colocar fogo na Grifinória O.o imagina se descobrem que foi o Harry, o Profeta Diário no dia seguinte seria "Menino que sobreviveu finamente pira de vez tenta matar os próprios colegas de casa." Tenso... Esquenta não o Harry dá um jeitinho ;D

**Pandora Beaumont** – Sim é tão fofo ver eles se apaixonar, o problema só é que os dois são muito teimosos, ai, ai, esses meninos da tia J.K =D E esquenta não tenho muitos incentivos para continuar a fic *-* eita lá vou eu agi feito besta de novo – Risos.

**Yukari Nefertari** – Oi =D é verdade Drarry é tudo de bom, tia J.K devia ter colocado eles juntos no livro *-* eu ia amar, mas tudo bem, adorei saber que você gostou da fic, eu realmente estou me esforçando, ok ;D

**BloodyMatt – **Não é! =] fato o Harry é meio complicado, mas vai perceber que tem uma quedinha pelo Draco =P no livro pelo menos sempre pareceu que ele tinha... Onde já se viu ficar obcecado pelo seu inimigo, sei tia J.K que você não tinha segundas intenções ;D

**Wincest-me – **Você acha mesmo que está perfeito *-* oh Merlin vou morrer de felicidade aqui =] Sim, não se preocupe nosso santo Potter está sempre pronto para salvar o dia – Risos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry - Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

=S não são tantas reviews, mas ainda estou feliz! E aqui está mais um capítulo ^_^ Soluções e mais soluções... E cena forte =X

***HxD***

Assim que chegou à mesa da Grifinória viu a namorada lhe lançar um olhar carrancudo, apesar dos esforços de Harry e de pedir várias desculpas ela ainda estava irritada, Ron disse que nessas horas é melhor deixar quieto, suspirando derrotado sentou-se com os amigos e combinava com eles de jogarem novamente pela noite.

-Bom eu não sei... Estava pensando em dar umas voltas com a Hermione pelos corredores... Hum... Se é que você entende... – O ruivo disse ficando um pouco vermelho. Harry suspirou.

-Tudo bem... E vocês Seamus, Dean? Vamos? – Ele olhou esperançoso para os garotos.

-Acho que vai ser meio complicado essa noite Harry... – Ele viu os amigos se encararem. – Sabe o trabalho que vocês já terminaram que era em trio ou em duplas, nós ainda nem começamos. Jogamos outro dia está bem? – O moreno mordeu o lábio, ia ter que manter Jean na sala da Grifinória sozinho?

-Tudo bem... Sem problemas. – Deu um suspiro abatido.

***HxD***

Eram onze e meia e o moreno já estava preparado para enrolar Jean, havia pegado o máximo de jogos que podia além de ter trazido diversas guloseimas da cozinha, passou um tempo e ele viu o garoto de olhos castanhos descer as escadas.

-Jean se importa em jogar comigo, meus parceiros me abandonaram. – O moreno disse na tentativa de convencer o outro garoto.

-Na verdade eu não quero jogar hoje... Estou indo. – O grifinório mais novo falou sem deixar tempo para que Harry produzisse um argumento. Já estava quase saindo quando Harry segurou o pulso de Jean.

-É sério cara, fica aí eu trouxe muitos doces da cozinha e acho que não aguento comer todos sozinho. – Tentou convencê-lo, o moreno segurava com mais força o braço de Jean.

-Não valeu... – Disse tentando soltar o braço das mãos de Harry, mas o moreno não era fraco. – Solta. – Gritou para o garoto de ouro.

-Não! – Harry gritou no mesmo tom, se soltasse o garoto mais jovem ia abusar do sonserino.

Por mais que Jean se debatesse Harry não o soltava, então o garoto mais novo bateu com força no estômago do moreno que não conseguiu se defender do ataque repentino. Harry colocou as mãos no estômago, doía bastante e algumas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos, caiu de joelhos e o outro aproveitou esse tempo para fugir.

Harry se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade respirando fundo na tentativa de recuperar o fôlego, saiu atrás de Jean, seguiu em direção a sala que estiveram da última vez nas masmorras, como não tinham marcado em outro lugar de se encontrarem e o garoto de cabelos castanhos disse que queria ficar com o sonserino a semana inteira, era óbvio que os dois deviam estar lá.

Harry virou o corredor correndo e esbarrou em alguém, caiu para trás sentado no chão "Hoje não é meu dia" Pensou o moreno, quando olhou para frente viu em quem tinha esbarrado era Ron que havia caído da mesma forma que ele, Harry ainda olhou para cima e viu Hermione que estava em pé olhando para os dois garotos.

-Harry você não devia correr assim nos corredores... – A amiga disse preocupada.

-É pode atropelar alguém. – Ron riu, Harry se levantou rápido e a amiga segurou seus ombros.

-Você está bem? – Hermione deu um olhar preocupado para o amigo. "Droga não tenho tempo para isso" Pensou o moreno.

-Sim, preciso correr. Banheiro! – E saiu em disparada. Quando chegou à sala não viu ninguém do lado de fora e o silêncio dominava o local, Harry tentou abrir a porta, mas estava trancada, retirou a varinha e a abriu, afinal de contas ele era Harry Potter destrancar portas que não deviam ser abertas era a sua especialidade.

Assim que entrou viu os garotos, sentiu o rosto queimar, Malfoy estava nu deitado sobre a mesa com o rosto virado para a janela enquanto o grifinório mais novo posicionado entre suas pernas movia-se para frente e para trás. Assim que Jean percebeu o intruso gritou:

-Que porra você está fazendo aqui? – Sua voz saiu num rosnado. Harry seguiu em direção ao grifinório mais novo e o agarrou pela camisa afastando ele do sonserino.

-Vim _impedir_ você! – Afirmou um tanto inseguro, mas não deixou transparecer em sua voz.

-Potter seu idiota! – Ele ouviu o loiro gritar atrás de si.

-Você não vai mais chantagear o Malfoy está me ouvindo seu pirralho imbecil, se não... – Jean pareceu entender todo o comportamento do moreno, deu um sorriso caçoando dele.

-Andou fazendo fofoca, não é Draco? – Disse num tom zombeiro, e encarou Potter. – Isso não tem nada haver com você Harry. – Falou de forma calma para ele, retirando as mãos do moreno de si. – Agora se não se importa... – Jean fez menção de passar, contudo Harry não saiu da sua frente.

-Já disse que... – Jean o cortou.

-E vai fazer o que Harry?... – O garoto perguntou zombando. O moreno perdeu um pouco a pose engolindo em seco, mas voltou a encarar o outro de forma ameaçadora.

-Sabe seria uma pena se seus pais fossem para Azkaban... - O garoto mais novo arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Você vai contar tudo que eu fiz com esse aí? – O tom zombeiro não saiu de sua voz apesar da ameaça de Harry.

-Não. – O moreno disse num tom_ muito_ calmo. –Mas sabe eu me recordo de estar na mansão dos Malfoy e ter ouvido Voldemort falar que a sua família foi de grande ajuda para ele. – O garoto mais novo o encarou como se estivesse louco. Abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Harry o cortou. – Imagina o que iria acontecer se _eu_ falar isso para o Ministério da Magia. – Os olhos do garoto a sua frente estavam escancarados.

-Meus pais nunca... Jamais... Isso é mentira! – Ele soou um tanto choroso.

-Sim, eu sei disso e você sabe disso... Mas você acha mesmo que alguém iria duvidar da minha palavra? – O grifinório mais velho arqueou uma sobrancelha em tom de desafio. – Quero dizer_ eu_ sou Harry Potter, o feiticeiro que salvou toda a comunidade bruxa de Voldemort... E sabe, estou me recordando de mais coisas, seus pais foram realmente muito cruéis na guerra... Mataram tantas pessoas inocentes... Eu vi... Enquanto fugia do Lorde das trevas. – O garoto a sua frente o encarava aterrorizado, o sorriso de Harry se tornou ainda mais cruel. – Agora se você não quiser que ninguém da sua família e talvez até você mesmo recebam um beijo dos dementadores, você vai fazer o que eu mandar. – Jean apenas concordou com a cabeça. – As fotos que você tirou do Malfoy e os negativos você vai entregar a ele amanhã bem cedinho está me ouvindo? – Novamente o garoto balançou a cabeça afirmando. – Ah! E mais uma coisa... – Harry socou a barriga do grifinório mais novo que arfou logo em seguida, segurando o estômago da mesma maneira que Harry tinha feito.

Harry foi para o lado deixando espaço para Jean sair, o garoto mais novo correu o máximo que pode para longe de Harry, ainda com as mãos sobre a barriga. O moreno suspirou, deixando toda aquela postura ameaçadora que tinha tomado desaparecer, virou-se e Malfoy estava caído no chão olhando-o abismado. Harry coçou a cabeça sem graça e procurou as roupas do loiro que estavam jogadas no canto, pegou-as e entregou para Draco que continuava sentado no chão com cara de espanto. Harry balançou as roupas na frente do sonserino.

-Você devia se vest... – Parou de falar e ficou em estado de choque, pois o loiro levantou e o abraçou repentinamente, sem dar tempo de Harry reagir. Ainda pasmo pode ouvir o loiro chorar baixinho no seu ombro que ficou levemente molhado.

-Obrigado... – Draco disse entre soluços sem levantar a cabeça. Harry abraçou de volta o loiro de forma atrapalhada, o sonserino ainda chorava no seu ombro e o moreno tentou retirá-lo de cima de si.

-Você realmente devia se vestir... – Voltou a levantar as roupas na frente de Malfoy, e se focou no rosto do loiro, pois não queria ver nada que não precisasse. O rosto de Draco estava um pouco vermelho pelo choro e algumas lágrimas ainda escorriam de seus olhos extremamente azuis, mas ele dava ao moreno um sorriso feliz, Harry mordeu o lábio, "Está bem talvez o loiro fosse um pouco bonito..."

Draco pegou as roupas das mãos de Harry e começou a se vestir, nessa hora o moreno encarou seus sapatos como se fossem muito interessantes. Quando Harry achou que o loiro tinha acabado de se vestir levantou o rosto para olhá-lo, mas sentiu-se queimar de vergonha, pois Malfoy ainda estava terminando de vestir a camisa e não usava a parte de baixo das vestes Harry olhou para o teto rapidamente, contudo ainda ouviu o loiro rir.

-Não tenho nada de anormal... Você pode agir de forma mais natural Potter. – Disse o loiro vestindo as calças sem parar de sorrir para Harry, o grifinório achou seguro olhar para o sonserino agora. O moreno abriu a boca para falar, mas estava embaraçado demais com a situação tentou puxar qualquer outro assunto com o loiro.

-Viu não falei que ia te ajudar! – Disse sorrindo feliz, enquanto Malfoy calçava os sapatos. – Sou o santo Potter. – Disse zombando de si próprio e o loiro na sua frente quase perdeu o equilíbrio quando começou a rir.

-É suponho que tenha razão. – Draco agora estava completamente vestido parou em frente ao moreno, e o olhar dos dois se encontraram, Harry percebeu a expressão perplexa que o sonserino lhe dava, como se quisesse perguntar algo. – Iria mesmo... – O loiro começou, mas pareceu se arrepender, deixando a voz morrer e começou a andar para longe do grifinório, mas o moreno ficou intrigado e segurou de leve o pulso de Draco, apenas para fazê-lo parar de andar.

-Pode perguntar... – Ele coçou a cabeça divertido. – Eu fiz tantas perguntas e você respondeu todas, acho que você pode me perguntar também. – O loiro virou para encará-lo novamente ainda meio inseguro.

-Você iria mesmo... – A voz dele era baixa. – Mentir sobre tudo aquilo para me ajudar? – Harry arregalou os olhos um pouco surpreso, o loiro viu o olhar do moreno e disse apressado. – Não precisa responder. - Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo até Harry perguntar.

-Quer a minha jaqueta? – Fez menção de retirá-la, mas o sonserino balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Não estou com tanto frio, para ser sincero espero não precisar nunca mais da sua jaqueta. – Os dois sorriram, e Malfoy rumou para fora da sala, Harry o seguiu como de costume. Quando chegaram ao corredor em que o loiro costumava virar, Malfoy deu a volta para acenar para o moreno, Harry falou.

-A resposta para sua pergunta... – O moreno fez uma pausa. – Sim eu mentiria. – Disse firme e viu o rosto do loiro enrubescer virando o corredor depressa, obviamente constrangido.

***HxD***

Bom pelo menos eu consegui escrever esse capítulo e jogar Dead Space me sentido multi-função - Risos. Espero que todo mundo tenha gostado! =]

**Wincest-me – **Nem precisou mais enrolar o Jean =D ele é história agora! Agora só falta se livrar da Ginny e juntar o Harry e o Draco =]

**Kimberly Anne Potter – **Verdade né o plano falhou, mas o moreno deu um jeitinho não falei ^_^ esquenta não que Ginny vai sair de campo, e eu também não sou fã dela é não sei explicar, mas realmente o Draco supera a ruiva e muito.

**Pandora Beaumont – **Hehe todo mundo adivinhou que o plano do moreno estava cheio de falhas – Risos. Mas aí ele é muito esperto ;D


	7. Chapter 7

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry - Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

Drarry está chegando... Eu juro, a culpa não é minha esses dois que estão demorando para se acertar ;D

***HxD***

No domingo de manhã o garoto de ouro estava se sentindo muito bem, obrigado, ele se virou na cama sonolento e preguiçoso lembrando-se do loiro e como ele ficou meigo envergonhado... "Espera, O quê?" Ele de repente se sentiu completamente acordado. "Malfoy não é meigo, garotas são meigas, Ginny é meiga! Malfoy era apenas... Diferente, é só isso." Afirmou o moreno para si mesmo. Ele ouviu o melhor amigo roncar perto dele, e colocando os braços atrás da cabeça, sorriu "A vida é boa e... Engraçada." Pensou assim que o ronco do ruivo aumentou o tom dos roncos, virou a cabeça na direção do relógio, dez e quinze, com um suspiro ele levantou e se arrumou para o café.

***HxD***

Ele passou um bom tempo na mesa da grifinória tentando se desculpar com Ginny novamente, a namorada dele estava com os braços cruzados e exigia dele uma explicação para seu comportamento esquisito desde quarta-feira.

-É que eu... Estive ajudando um _amigo_. – Ele disse sem dar muitos detalhes. Ele imaginou por que disse dito _amigo, _mas como já havia dito não tinha como retirar.

-Um _amigo_? – A garota disse num tom ciumento.

Ultimamente Harry tinha recebido muita atenção de outras garotas, já que no final das contas ele era o herói da comunidade bruxa, contudo sua namorada não parecia gostar nada desse tipo de atenção.

-Você está tentando me dizer que essa semana toda você agiu estranho por causa de um_ "amigo"_? – Ele confirmou com a cabeça, a garota continuou olhando feio para o moreno. – Hum... E quando nós estávamos aqui conversando e eu falei que nós podíamos ir ao lago juntos, e você me ignorou completamente olhando para algo que obviamente devia ser mais interessante, foi culpa do seu "amigo"?... – Ela frisou a palavra "amigo" e o moreno se sentiu um tanto apreensivo "O Malfoy não é mais interessante..."

-É! Olha Ginny eu te amo e eu não acho nenhuma outra _garota_ mais meiga que você. Verdade, eu acho que nós estamos destinados a ficar juntos! – Ele disse num tom divertido e usou o seu melhor sorriso, a garota acabou sorrindo de volta finalmente perdoando o grifinório.

Harry aproveitou seu café e ficou conversando com sua namorada e amigos, mas acabou sentindo uma urgência de olhar para o seu outro "amigo", mirou a mesa da Sonserina e não demorou em encontrar o loiro de olhos azuis que conversava com Blaise, Harry olhou com atenção para a cena a sua frente.

Enquanto conversava com o loiro, Zabini colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Malfoy e Draco pareceu ficar irritado, mas o outro garoto não parecia se importar. A palavra _covarde_ veio à mente de Harry, Zabini havia abandonado o loiro quando estava em uma situação delicada, "Ele está mesmo voltando com esse _covarde_?" Sentenciou o moreno sem pensar muito. Começou a imaginar por que nunca tinha suspeito do loiro ser gay... Agora era tão óbvio para ele, como nunca havia notado antes?... Contudo ele tinha que admitir que só conseguia perceber isso agora, pelo fato do loiro ter contado a verdade para ele antes.

Continuou avaliando a cena a sua frente. Para olhares comuns os dois sonserinos a sua frente não passavam de dois amigos conversando, mas Harry sabia que não era bem assim. O garoto negro então de repente retirou a mão do ombro do loiro, mas antes disso fez uma leve carícia no outro. Harry olhou para os outros alunos mais próximos, entretanto ninguém pareceu notar apenas Harry que olhava a cena intensamente, Malfoy encarou feio Blaise.

O loiro logo em seguida pareceu notar que Harry o encarava e mirou-o de volta com o rosto sem expressão. O grifinório engoliu em seco envergonhado por ter sido pego, "Pego?!" Ele pensou "Não fiz nada de errado, Malfoy é quem devia ser mais cuidadoso com o que faz em público."

Malfoy percebendo que Harry havia corado lhe deu um sorriso de canto, o moreno ficou sem graça, lá estava o maldito sorriso que Harry não conseguia tirar de sua mente. Nesse momento Blaise pareceu irritado por perder a atenção do loiro e com uma das mãos puxou o rosto de Draco para que voltasse a encará-lo, mas Malfoy bufou e se levantou saindo do refeitório, instintivamente Harry se levantou e seguiu o loiro.

Harry saiu tão depressa que não ouviu Ginny chamá-lo e logo em seguida cruzar os braços voltando a ficar nervosa. O moreno se apressou para acompanhar o loiro, que quando reparou que Harry o seguia, encarou-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada, mas logo em seguida sorriu para ele. O silêncio habitual caiu sobre os garotos, depois de um tempo Harry resolveu se pronunciar.

-Jean já lhe deu as fotos? – O sonserino coçou divertido o queixo, como se lembrasse da cena.

-O pirralho devolveu sim... – Disse sem conter o riso. – Tinha que ter visto a cara dele, acho que você o traumatizou pelo resto da vida. -Harry não pode evitar e riu também.

Nesse momento duas garotas da Corvinal passaram pelos garotos surpresas, não era todo dia que se via Harry James Potter e Draco Lucius Malfoy juntos, sem falar que o loiro era julgado aparentemente como um tipo de vilão e Potter como um herói, contudo ali estavam os dois tendo uma conversa civilizada e divertida. Assim que as garotas sumiram de vista os dois garotos se encaram, ambos sabiam o quanto era ruim serem rotulados e julgados pelas pessoas que passavam. Draco foi quem se pronunciou primeiro.

-Quer ir para uma sala conversar? – Perguntou o loiro um tanto incerto.

-Claro. – A resposta do moreno veio quase de forma instantânea.

Dentro da sala que costumavam ficar, Draco contou sobre como Jean nem sequer o olhou nos olhos quando lhe deu as fotos e os negativos, e o quão idiota ele parecia. Harry não conseguia evitar o sorriso que parecia estar grudado em seus lábios. Quando o loiro terminou sua história se encararam por um tempo até Harry finalmente resolver quebrar o silêncio.

-Bom, já que não temos mais que aturar o pirralho, se importa em me explicar como o sobrenome Malfoy é tão importante, a ponto de você ter que aturar até aquele tipo de chantagem? – Harry disse zombeiro, mas de um jeito amigável, Draco fez uma careta para o garoto de ouro que riu.

-Você não iria entender... – Disse com ar entediado e apoiando o rosto sobre uma das mãos.

-Tenta, quem sabe.

-Está bem... - O loiro suspirou. – O sobrenome de um feiticeiro de uma família de linhagem como a minha, tem grande importância na comunidade bruxa...

-E só por isso precisa defender o seu nome com dentes e garras? – O moreno atravessou a fala do loiro que ergueu a sobrancelha como se dissesse "Eu posso continuar?"

-De qualquer forma é algo de extrema importância... É óbvio que você não compreende, já que ninguém da sua família parece respeitar isso...

-Minha família?... – O moreno ponderou e o loiro balançou a cabeça sem muita paciência.

-O sobrenome "Potter" cabeção. – Apesar do insulto o loiro riu amigável e Harry coçou a cabeça sem graça. – Foi um sobrenome importante... –O moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha como se perguntasse "_Foi_ importante?" O loiro o ignorou. -Uma linhagem de bruxos incríveis pelo que fiquei sabendo, mas seu pai a quebrou não é mesmo. – O moreno fez uma careta.

-Sim, mas por um bom motivo ele estava apaixonado! – Afirmou o moreno.

-Não deixa de ter sido visto como um ato desrespeito. – O loiro rolou os olhos como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Então você acha que meu pai devia ter se casado com uma pessoa que ele não amava só para continuar com uma tradição idiota? – Quem rolou os olhos dessa vez foi o moreno quando Draco afirmou com a cabeça. – E você faria isso?

-Mas é claro! Isso é algo muito comum Potter, se não me engano meus pais já me arranjaram um casamento no final desse ano. – Harry arregalou os olhos.

-E você não se incomoda com isso?

-Não... O casamento de meus pais foi dessa maneira.

-Mas você é... Hum. – O moreno voltou a coçar a cabeça embaraçado.

-Sim Potter eu sou gay, mas casamentos arranjados tratam de negócios e sobrenomes. – Harry torceu os lábios curioso.

-E você já viu quem é essa garota? Quero dizer você a conhece? – Malfoy pareceu entretido com a reação de Harry.

-Não, mas sei o nome dela... Astoria se não me engano. – O moreno arregalou ainda mais os olhos.

-Você nem... Nunca viu ela? E se ela for um monstro, tiver três orelhas e guelras no pescoço? – Perguntou horrorizado com a idéia de se casar com alguém que jamais havia nem sequer ter trocado duas palavras, Malfoy olhava muito divertido para o moreno.

-Bom se esse for o caso terei que aceitar minha esposa mutante... – Disse sem parar de sorrir, e Harry acabou desviando o olhar para não ver mais aquele "sorriso idiota".

-Isso para mim é estupidez. – O moreno disse mais para si mesmo do que para o loiro. –E o que acontece se você encontrar uma pessoa que ame de verdade? – Malfoy pareceu ponderar.

-Não sei... Não é algo que eu tenha considerado... –Harry o cortou.

-Exato! Está vendo... É errado se casar dessa maneira. – Draco lhe deu um olhar entediado.

-Potter você está exagerando, é sério casamentos desse tipo acontecem com mais frequência do que você imagina, seu padrinho mesmo devia ter um casamento assim, mas como ele bateu de frente com a própria família... – Harry ponderou, de fato o sobrenome Black também era de uma linhagem de bruxos extremamente arrogantes, não era para menos que o padrinho de Harry fugiu dessa vida. – Os Weasley são umas das poucas famílias de puro sangue que não seguem a tradição. – O loiro disse com desprezo na voz e Harry fez uma careta para ele.

-Para mim eles estão certos! – Malfoy ouviu o comentário lhe devolvendo uma careta e Harry riu. – Prefiro escolher com quem vou me casar. – Disse por fim, o loiro deu os ombros como se não se importasse.

-Fui criado desse jeito então, ainda acho _você_ o errado. – Harry apenas coçou a cabeça.

Continuaram conversando sem se dar conta da hora. Foi Harry quem comentou primeiro.

-Estou com fome. – Disse segurando o estômago. Draco resolveu olhar no relógio.

-Não é para menos estamos aqui desde o café da manhã, e agora já está na hora da janta. – Harry arregalou os olhos não era à toa que sentia tanta fome, mas ficar na sala conversando com o loiro até que era agradável, de fato nem havia reparado no horário.

-Bom acho que nós devíamos ir então. – O loiro disse e Harry consentiu com a cabeça, assim como da última vez o sonserino saiu primeiro lhe dando um aceno e Harry foi logo em seguida. De fato o garoto de ouro tinha arrumado uma nova _amizade_.

O moreno já estava saindo quando Malfoy voltou e o encarou por alguns segundos.

-Agora me lembrei... Sabe o corredor em que você costumava me acompanhar? – Harry assentiu com a cabeça. – Pode ir até lá hoje a meia noite? – O grifinório lhe deu um olhar confuso, estava prestes a perguntar o porquê, contudo o sonserino o cortou. –Só aparece por lá, está bem? – Harry voltou a afirmar com a cabeça, e Draco seguiu de volta para o refeitório deixando um moreno para trás muito curioso.

***HxD***

Bom para quem ainda está acompanhando =P Espero que esse capítulo esteja bom... E anime essa segunda-feira, porque o dia tenso viu! =S

**Fulaninha – **Oi =] Muita calma nessa hora moça - Risos. Eu não sou tão rápida assim para escrever =S mas estou feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Sim, não se preocupe apesar de eu não gostar muito da Ginny não farei nada extremo... Tipo maldições imperdoáveis - Risos Maléficos. Por mais que eu queira a tia J.K deu um final feliz para a ruiva e o Harry, então eu tenho que retirar ela de campo com jeitinho... =/

**Myssih** – Muito obrigada... Ai, acho que fiquei vermelha =D que bom que você está gostando, demorei um pouquinho para postar ontem... Culpa do Isaac do Dead Space . olha eu divagando, já parei... Ah e eu nunca entendi esse negócio de Pinhão O.o – Risos.

**Phoenix-Eldar** – Sim é a minha primeira entre aspas... Há tempos atrás enquanto estava no ensino fundamental fui tentar ser escritora e tive umas críticas meio ruins... . Bom, mas como essa está agradando e ninguém quer acertar tomates em mim, acho que estou melhor ;D obrigada, beijos.

**Pandora Beaumont** – Oi moça ^_^ hehe que bom que você gostou realmente o Harry fez por merecer, pena que ele já voltou ao normal ~_~ eu gosto dele malvadinho – Risadinhas abafadas. E concordo a Ginny tem eu vazar dessa história =S toda vez eu fico imaginando Por que tia J.K?... Por que colocar eles dois juntos?!

**BloodyMatt** – Sim, seria tão legal ver ele na Sonserina *-* ai, ai, mas tudo bem. E para falar a verdade eu não me lembrava da descrição do livro sobre o Malfoy, aí me inspirei no Tom Felton que tem o olho azul, azul, tão claro... – Divagando e babando. Perfeito aquele garoto =]

**Kimberly Anne Potter** – Hello =D Sim concordo muito, ai, ai, Drarry - Limpa a baba escorrendo. Seria tão bom se quando o Harry tivesse resgatado o Malfoy na vassoura uma mãozinha boba apertasse a bunda de um certo moreno – Risadinhas abafadas. Hehe eu divago né, que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior, espero que esse esteja bom também.


	8. Chapter 8

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry - Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

E nada ainda de Drarry, mas... Estamos muito próximos ;D

***HxD***

O moreno se sentia intrigado, que diabos Malfoy queria com ele em um corredor nas masmorras a meia noite? Harry se sentou à mesa da Grifinória sem conseguir parar de pensar no loiro, contudo o grifinório pode sentir um olhar gélido sobre si, era Ginny, o moreno engoliu em seco "Ela está brava de novo? Que eu fiz agora?!"

-Hey... Boneca... – Disse inseguro para a ruiva, o olhar dela não amenizou com o elogio.

-Você me ignorou totalmente de novo! – A ruiva disse em um tom que fez o moreno tremer.

-Não, eu não fiz isso, ruivinha... – Ela o interrompeu.

-É claro que fez! No café da manhã eu te chamei, mas você saiu assim mesmo! E fala sério, onde você esteve desde o café da manhã? Eu perguntei para todo mundo onde você estava e ninguém sabia. – A ruiva disse acusatória.

-Bebê... Eu estava só andando pelo castelo. – Ele mentiu. – Por que você está com tanto ciúmes? Você sabe que eu só tenho olhos para você! E me desculpe se eu não te ouvi antes acho que estava um pouco distraído. – O olhar da garota continuava gélido.

-É, mas você ainda... – A ruiva começou, mas o moreno a interrompeu.

-Eu amo você, eu amo você, eu realmente amo você... – Ele disse repetidas vezes beijando a mão da namorada. A ruiva acabou rindo.

-Está bem, está bem... Já chega, sorte sua que você é fofo... – A garota fez bico para ele e Harry deu um sorriso vitorioso.

O jantar de Harry seguiu mais tranquilo depois disso, ele conversou com Hermione sobre o trabalho de Transfigurações, e depois com Seamus e Dean sobre quadribol, voltaram para a sala da grifinória fartos e felizes mesmo sabendo que amanhã era segunda-feira, e Harry não conseguiu nem por um segundo deixar de pensar no seu "encontro com Malfoy" fez uma careta não era um encontro... "É só... Droga nem sei o que é... Por que o Malfoy vive complicando as coisas?" Saiu de seus devaneios quando sua namorada sentou em seu colo e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Faz tempo que não ficamos sozinhos, que tal se eu e você fôssemos explorar o castelo? – Harry sorriu para a garota e olhou para os lados, certificando-se de que ninguém tinha prestado atenção nos dois, saíram da sala da forma mais sigilosa que puderam, não queriam ouvir os sermões de Hermione e nem os de Ron e muito menos os flashes de Colin.

Assim que chegaram em um corredor com pouca iluminação e vazio, a garota se jogou sobre ele o beijando, Harry retribuiu e ficaram assim por um tempo. O grifinório se lembrou de Malfoy, ainda iria encontrá-lo essa noite, da forma mais discreta que pode retirou o relógio do bolso e deu uma olhada no horário. Onze horas, voltou a colocar o relógio no bolso sem parar de beijar a namorada, o moreno tinha certeza que ela ficaria brava com ele se parasse de beijá-la para perguntar o horário.

Os namorados resolveram tomar fôlego após a sessão de beijos, e Ginny colocou os braços em volta do pescoço do moreno descansando a cabeça sobre seu ombro. Harry não pode deixar de lembrar que foi dessa maneira exatamente que o sonserino o havia abraçado enquanto chorava baixinho, Ginny obviamente era diferente de Malfoy, mas o grifinório ainda os comparou. Harry a abraçou da mesma forma que fez com o loiro e em seguida afastou-se para olhar o seu rosto assim como tinha feito com Draco. Os dois tinham os olhos azuis, mas os de Ginny eram escuros e levemente maiores que os do loiro, os olhos de Malfoy eram azuis, mas beiravam o gelo de tão claros e muitas vezes mostravam um aspecto frio, totalmente diferentes dos de Ginny.

Harry passou o dedo sobre os lábios da namorada que fechou os olhos com a carícia do moreno, os beiços de Ginny eram cheios e rosados, os do loiro eram finos, mas tinham uma cor avermelhada muito viva devido à cor da sua cor de pele. "Ele é tão bonito quanto uma garota..." Se alarmou com o pensamento, e voltou a beijar a namorada se assegurando de quem não havia mais ninguém como ela, contudo o loiro ainda invadia sua mente "A droga do encontro" Ainda beijando a garota voltou a olhar o relógio, onze e cinquenta e cinco. "Merda" tinha cinco minutos para chegar às masmorras.

-Desculpa amor tenho que ir deixei... Uns papéis lá no... Refeitório. – Disse para a ruiva e saiu em disparada sem ouvir qualquer tipo de resposta de Ginny, sabia que tinha soado falso e que a garota muito provavelmente iria matá-lo mais tarde, mas podia se desculpar depois.

O moreno correu até finalmente chegar no corredor das masmorras. Malfoy já estava lá encostado em uma das estátuas do castelo, Harry suspirou aliviado, temia que o loiro tivesse se cansado de esperá-lo e voltado para sua própria casa.

-Oi... – Disse o moreno inseguro.

-Oi... – Harry esperava que Malfoy o enchesse de reclamações, mas o loiro apenas estendeu um pacote para ele.

-O que... É?... – Harry perguntou incerto.

-Bom muitos chamam de presente Potter. – Disse zombeiro, mas com um sorriso amigável, balançou o embrulho na frente de Harry.

O moreno coçou a cabeça sem graça, e pegou nas mãos o presente que tinha um laço verde e grande em volta, a caixa não era nem muito leve nem muito pesada, Harry ainda levantou os olhos surpresos para Malfoy que sorriu para o grifinório.

-Pode abrir, não é uma bomba... – Disse divertido e Harry começou a desfazer o laço, o loiro continuou. – Bom... Como você me ajudou... Eu achei que esse era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por você. – O loiro falou e Harry pode ver o embaraço do sonserino. Quando o grifinório abriu a tampa do embrulho viu um tecido dentro dela, tirou-o da caixa e o loiro se ofereceu para segura-la, enquanto Harry olhava para a roupa que havia ganhado.

Era uma jaqueta... Verde, de zíperes, Harry não pode evitar o sorriso que formou em seus lábios. Nas costas da jaqueta havia um grande "H" na cor prata e na frente um dragão pequeno na altura do peito também prata.

-Meio sonserino não acha? – Disse sorrindo para o loiro.

-Não sei do que está falando... Isso é um dragão, não uma cobra e eu a achei de ótimo gosto. – Draco sorriu de forma zombeira. – Sem falar que é melhor do que a que você costuma usar... – Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha e passou a mão sobre a jaqueta, de fato o tecido deslizava suave em suas mãos. Harry a vestiu.

-Ficou boa. – Harry a analisou, o comprimento que lhe caia perfeitamente, não devia pertencer ao sonserino, já que os dois tinham tamanhos diferentes. – Onde você arranjou isso? – Disse sem conseguir tirar os olhos da jaqueta.

-Uma das vantagens do sobrenome Malfoy que você tanto zombou. Eu a encomendei de Madame Malkin pela manhã e chegou hoje pela tarde.

O moreno rodou os olhos, mas não discutiu com o loiro.

-Obrigado Malfoy. – Os dois se encararam inseguros. – Acho que um abraço seria adequado. – Harry disse zombeiro. Malfoy sorriu e os dois se abraçaram. – Bom é menos embaraçoso abraçar você vestido.

O loiro empurrou o moreno de leve que deu dois passos para trás rindo da expressão que o sonserino fazia claramente emburrado.

-Não enche Potter... – Disse cruzando os braços, e Harry não pode deixar de reparar como o loiro ficava fofo embaraçado. De súbito Harry olhou para o chão "Malditos pensamentos!". – Você já pode ir agora. – Voltou a olhar para o sonserino que ainda estava de braços cruzados.

-Normalmente eu espero você virar o corredor.

-É, mas eu já fui escoltado por você muitas vezes, seus serviços já podem ser encerrados. – Harry sorriu e começou a fazer o caminho de volta para a Grifinória, contudo ainda se virou para dar uma última olhada no loiro que continuava parado o encarando.

-Pode ir eu vou ficar bem... – Disse zombeiro e Harry voltou para a Grifinória tarde como de costume, mas com uma jaqueta nova e um enorme sorriso no rosto.

***HxD***

**Wincest-me – **Bom nada de primeiro beijo ainda… Sorry a culpa é desses dois que são muito teimosos, mas quem sabe no próximo ;D

**Pandora Beaumont – **Espero que esse capítulo esteja bom também ;D e esses dois são fofos né que sabe um dia a tia J.K veja isso e mude o final do livro. –Divagando, hehe não faz mal sonhar né =]

**Meel Jacques – **Oi =D fato, o Harry na Sonserina tudo de bom =] espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também ok =] e eu aceito ajuda em entender o que é pinhão O.o nossa estou me sentindo tão noob –Risos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry - Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

Uma palavra... Beijo – Risos.

***HxD***

No dia seguinte Harry não conseguiu levantar para o café da manhã e estava em cima da hora para a aula, com uma careta se levantou, porém assim que se lembrou qual era a primeira aula do dia se animou, _poções_.

Chegou atrasado à aula do professor Slughorn que estava de costas escrevendo na lousa, Harry viu Draco que estava junto de Pansy e Blaise no caldeirão a frente de seus amigos, o loiro sorriu de canto para ele "Que sorriso lindo... Não! Sorriso idiota, sorriso idiota, sorriso idiota..." Pensou Harry embaraçado, andou distraído e acabou derrubando alguns dos ingredientes de Neville no chão, sem graça abaixou-se para pegá-los.

-Harry meu garoto, ainda bem que decidiu se juntar a nós. Pode fazer trio com seus amigos, sim. – O professor disse alegre para o grifinório, e Harry se sentiu um pouco aliviado se fosse o professor Snape estaria muito encrencado.

Ron estava cortando os ingredientes e Hermione olhou para Harry de canto.

-Até que enfim resolveu acordar, você anda pior que o Rony. – A garota ralhou com o moreno que encolheu os ombros.

-Hey eu estou bem aqui! – O ruivo exclamou ofendido. Hermione o ignorou rolando os olhos.

-Aqui me ajude a medir o sangue de morcego. – A garota entregou a Harry um tubinho. O moreno olhou para a lousa estavam preparando uma poção para fazer crescer asas em seres humanos.

-Onde você esteve durante a noite? – Hermione finalmente perguntou, e Harry a encarou surpreso. – Ginny está uma fera com você, o que você aprontou dessa vez? – O moreno engoliu em seco.

-Eu não fiz nada, só disse que precisava pegar uns... Papéis no refeitório... Foi só isso. – A garota o analisou, e Harry não a encarou.

-Ah não esquenta com isso não Harry, é normal das garotas serem estressadas. – O ruivo disse sem maldade, mas levou um tapa sonoro da namorada. Os dois namorados entraram em uma discussão, e o garoto de ouro rolou os olhos, assumindo o lugar da garota em mexer a poção.

"Nada melhor que brigas matinais..." Pensou o moreno entediado com os amigos, Harry olhou para Malfoy no caldeirão à sua frente, estava cortando os ingredientes e Blaise estava do seu lado não fazendo nada aparentemente, enquanto Pansy mexia no caldeirão.

A expressão de Draco era de irritamento enquanto Zabini lhe dirigia a palavra, o garoto negro ainda assim parecia não se importar. Viu Zabini tocar de leve a cintura de Malfoy e sorrir malicioso para ele, o loiro lhe deu um olhar fuzilante. "Covarde" Harry pensou rolando os olhos, "Ele não está interessado".

Blaise ainda mexeu nos cabelos do loiro, colocando uma das mechas atrás da orelha de Malfoy, Harry inconscientemente apertou com força a colher que usava para mexer o caldeirão. "É retardado por algum acaso? É só olhar para ele e perceber que ele não está gostando!" Pensou o moreno bufando.

Então Zabini fez algo que realmente fez o sangue do grifinório ferver, o garoto negro abaixou a mão e deu um leve aperto nas nádegas de Malfoy, o loiro retirou a mão do outro garoto olhando para ele de forma gélida. Harry então por impulso empurrou o caldeirão sobre Zabini.

A poção cobriu o garoto de olhos escuros por completo, Draco esbugalhou os olhos e depois encarou o grifinório, que só então pareceu perceber o que tinha feito. Zabini deu um grito e uma espécie de braço saiu de suas costas, não era bem uma asa já que a poção não havia sido preparada corretamente.

-Potter seu idiota retardado por que fez isso? – Zabini se dirigiu para ele pronto para bater no garoto de olhos verdes, Harry levantou uma sobrancelha em tom de desafio, contudo ambos foram interrompidos pelo professor que se aproximou dos dois.

-O que houve aqui?... – O professor perguntou e reparou no braço mutante de Blaise.

-Foi o sem noção do Potter, derrubou a poção em mim! – Acusou Zabini.

-Oh Harry... – O professor olhou chateado para o garoto, não queria castigar seu aluno favorito.

-Professor! – Ralhou Blaise.

-Oh por Merlin... Está bem Potter você vai limpar a sala de troféus essa noite sem magia, e Zabini vá logo para enfermaria, e agora podem continuar com suas poções!

Os demais alunos voltaram para suas poções, exceto Ron, Hermione e Draco, que ainda olhavam perplexos para o moreno.

-Foi um acidente... – Harry disse baixinho sem encarar ninguém nos olhos, levantou o caldeirão e recomeçou a poção. Hermione e Ron o ajudaram, mas Malfoy ainda continuou encarando o moreno por alguns segundos como se analisasse a reação do grifinório.

***HxD***

Harry pensou se seu dia não podia piorar, "Devia ter ficado na cama hoje!" Já era hora do almoço e o moreno sentou-se sem ânimo, foi quando sentiu um olhar gelado sobre si, Ginny, o grifinório tremeu quando a viu.

-Perfeito... – Acabou dizendo num tom mais alto do que pretendia.

-De fato... – A ruiva disse obviamente nervosa. – Eu não sei o que anda acontecendo com você ultimamente... – O moreno a cortou.

-Boneca sabe...

-Chega de desculpas Harry eu não sei mais quem você é! Você age desse jeito estranho e põe a culpa nesse seu "_amigo_", sinceramente estou farta disso...

-Ginny é que...

-Me ignora e conta mentiras, e não pense que eu não vi você olhando para o relógio enquanto estávamos juntos! – O moreno fez uma careta, ela continuou. – Sempre voltando tarde, e agora está até de roupa nova. – Harry olhou para si mesmo ainda estava vestindo a jaqueta que havia ganhado do loiro. – Eu não sei quem é essa _garota_ que obviamente você tem saído, mas espero que se divirta com _ela_ porque você e eu terminamos! – O moreno ficou parado em estado de choque por alguns segundos, mas logo em seguida saiu atrás da _ex-_namorada, contudo a perdeu de vista quando virou em um corredor.

"Perfeito! Como esse dia ainda pode melhorar?! Sinceramente só falta Voldemort levantar do túmulo para uma revanche!" Pensou sarcástico consigo mesmo. Quando deu por si já estava na sala da Grifinória com os amigos que tentavam consolá-lo, Harry tinha o rosto escondido pelas mãos.

-Foi só um momento de nervosismo dela Harry... – Ron disse com simpatia.

-É, e aposto que assim que ela sair do quarto vai vir correndo para você! – Afirmou Seamus um tanto incerto.

-Mulheres são assim mesmo. – Tentou Dean, Harry finalmente retirou a mão do rosto e olhou para os amigos cansado.

-Que horas são? – Harry perguntou com ar entediado.

-Dez, por quê? – Perguntou Seamus.

-Tenho uma detenção com Slughorn... – Bufou. – Vou indo, ok. – Disse saindo sem ânimo.

Quando chegou à sala de troféus o professor já o aguardava com os produtos de limpeza, Horace também não parecia feliz.

-É não tenho escolha a não ser castigá-lo Harry, a semi asa que você fez crescer em Zabini deu muito trabalho para ser retirada. –Disse colocando uma das mãos sobre a cabeça de forma pesarosa.

O professor seguiu para uma sala aos fundos deixando o garoto de ouro sozinho, Harry se abaixou e começou a limpar os troféus menores.

-Que dia maravilhoso! Esplendido. – Começou a falar consigo mesmo de forma sarcástica sem esconder o irritamento.

-Falando sozinho Potter? – Malfoy estava em pé atrás do grifinório o encarando curioso.

-Malf... O que está fazendo aqui? – O loiro deu os ombros sem responder e se abaixou ao lado do moreno. Sem dizer nada pegou um pano também e passou em um dos troféus, Harry não recusou a ajuda e os dois ficaram em silêncio limpando.

-Fiquei sabendo que teve problemas com a Weasley mais nova. – Dessa vez quem deu os ombros sem responder foi o moreno. – Bom... – O loiro percebeu atitude do outro e tentou mudar de assunto. – A jaqueta ficou boa em você... – Harry sorriu para ele, mas o sorriso murchou um pouco, assim que lembrou que a jaqueta foi um dos motivos da briga com a ruiva.

-Por que você... – O loiro voltou a falar já que o moreno continuava em silêncio. –Hum... Jogou a poção no Blaise? – Malfoy finalmente perguntou e Harry o observou, parecia que tinha se segurado até agora para perguntar.

-Eu esbarrei sem querer no caldeirão... Foi um acidente. – Afirmou com a resposta de forma ensaiada, o loiro não se convenceu.

-Quer dizer que você não estava olhando para nós dois como de costume?... – O loiro arriscou, sem encarar o moreno.

-Ah na... Não... – Harry acabou gaguejando.

-Então você não viu o que ele fez? – Harry estava ficando nervoso. O que o loiro pretendia com todas aquelas perguntas? Virou-se para encarar o sonserino que tinha aquela expressão que nunca conseguia decifrar no rosto, os olhos de Malfoy pareciam assustados e Harry suavizou sua expressão se sentindo culpado. "Ótimo! Ele vem para me ajudar e eu quase desconto nele minha raiva" Sorriu para o loiro a sua frente.

-Às vezes parece que você... Eu talvez esteja... Deve ser coisa da minha cabeça... – Harry o encarou confuso, o loiro não montou sentenças completas e falava mais para si do que para o moreno. Ele viu Malfoy abaixar a cabeça como se decidisse sobre algo, não retirou os olhos do sonserino, esperando que ele fizesse uma sentença compreensível.

E então aconteceu, no momento que Draco levantou a cabeça para encará-lo o loiro aproximou-se demais do grifinório e o beijou, Harry foi pego de surpresa e tudo que pode fazer foi arregalar os olhos, enquanto os lábios do sonserino encostavam de leve nos seus.

-Harry? – Ouviram a voz do professor que vinha da sala nos fundos. Os dois se alarmaram e o beijo foi interrompido, Harry ainda mirou o loiro com os olhos escancarados.

-Desculpe... – Sem esperar qualquer tipo de reação do moreno, Malfoy correu para fora da sala, deixando um Harry abismado para trás.

-Hey Harry... – O professor havia entrado no cômodo e se dirigiu a ele, que continuava a olhar a porta pela qual o sonserino havia saído apressado. – Que cara é essa? – O professor o olhou preocupado. –Está tudo bem garoto? – Harry apesar de olhar para o professor não lhe respondeu. Slughorn olhou para os troféus que Harry havia limpado. – Você já limpou o bastante por hoje meu rapaz, volte para sua casa e descanse. – Harry saiu devagar da sala e o professor ainda o seguiu até a porta com um olhar apreensivo.

Harry fez o caminho de volta até a grifinória de forma automática e quando parou para pensar, já estava deitado em sua cama e tentava analisar os acontecimentos. Havia beijado um garoto! E o pior... Não era um garoto qualquer... Era... Draco Malfoy.

Voltou a esbugalhar os olhos encarando o teto, tentou respirar devagar para se acalmar, "Não... Foi Malfoy quem me beijou... Eu não o beijei..." Colocou a mão sobre os próprios lábios, onde os do loiro estiveram roçando de leve. Harry fechou os olhos. Tentou dormir, mas era impossível. "Merda por que a boca dele tinha que ser tão suave?!" O moreno pensou agarrando os próprios cabelos e virando de bruços na cama escondendo o rosto entre o travesseiro.

O perfume de Malfoy estava sobre si, o cheiro suave de hortelã e xampu o embriagavam, o aroma estava empregado em suas roupas. Harry socou o travesseiro. "Por quê?" Pensou o moreno afundando mais a cabeça no travesseiro, contudo quase ficou sem ar e virou o rosto tomando fôlego. "Está tentando me enlouquecer?" O moreno pensou de forma exasperada. Maldito loiro que não saia de seus pensamentos.

***HxD***

Yeah Kiss, Kiss! Só da para amar esse loiro não é =P

**Wincest-me – **Hey conseguimos um beijinhos dos dois =] pena que o professor atrapalhou um pouquinho prometo que no próximo rola mais ação =D beijos

**Yukari Nefertari – **Bom eu já tinha respondido antes, mas mesmo assim, viu primeiro beijo desses dois teimosos =]e nada ainda da minha beta querer um Harry passivo =S ela é difícil de convencer ~_~

**Pandora Beaumont – **Hehe a ruiva está fora do jogo ;D a jaqueta que o Harry ganhou eu quero =S –Risos. E estamos indo para frente antes um abraço e um presente e agora um beijo, ai que eu amo esses meninos =D próximo mais ação ;]

**Kimberly Anne Potter – **Hey Lady =] estou rindo muito aqui você parece a minha beta quando xinga a ruiva ;D eu também não gosto dela, mas como eu sei que tem gente que gosta da Ginny não fui tão má com ela, no final foi ela quem terminou com o moreno (ninguém em santa consciência faz isso O.o) e o capítulo anterior foi extremamente difícil de escrever ~_~ -Careta. Harry e Ginny se beijando . Eu até fechei os olhos no cinema! –Risos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry - Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

Discussões e mais discussões... Meninos!

***HxD***

Na manhã seguinte o moreno estava se sentindo exausto, embaixo de seus olhos verdes haviam grandes e profundas olheiras, sua rotina de ir dormir tarde e acordar cedo realmente não estava lhe fazendo bem. "E de quem é a culpa?... Bem parte é minha..." Pensou embaraçado. "Mas o grande culpado é o Malfoy! E ele, _ele_ me beijou!" Pensou se sentindo um pouco irritado.

Durante seu dia Harry não viu o loiro em lugar nenhum, nem mesmo nas aulas que os grifinórios e os sonserinos dividiam. "Onde ele está?!" O moreno pensou enquanto sentava-se à mesa da grifinória para o almoço.

"Ele provavelmente está se sentindo culpado depois de me beijar..." O irritamento que Harry sentia se dissipou. "O quê?! Ele vai me evitar agora?... Quero dizer alguma hora nós vamos acabar nos encontrando... Ele não pode simplesmente se esconder o resto do ano!"

Mas o sonserino não era o único que estava evitando o garoto dourado, Ginny também estava tentando manter o máximo de distância que podia de Harry, o grifinório tinha visto a garota no corredor e ela nem o encarou nos olhos, passou por ele como se não o conhecesse, Harry bufou "Isso só está melhorando..." Pensou sarcástico. O dia do moreno passou e absolutamente nada aconteceu, quando foi se deitar desejou que pelo menos o dia seguinte fosse melhor que o que havia passado.

***HxD***

A primeira coisa que Harry fez durante o café da manhã foi procurar pelo loiro, contudo novamente não o viu, nem mesmo durante as aulas ele apareceu.

"Ele realmente pensa que pode me evitar?" No horário do jantar, Harry já havia decidido. "Se o Malfoy não vai me confrontar... Eu vou confrontar ele." Ao invés de ir para o refeitório como a maioria dos alunos o moreno rumou para o dormitório da Grifinória, agarrou a capa de invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto e seguiu em direção as masmorras.

Parou em frente ao quadro que supunha que fosse a entrada da Sonserina, e esperou algum tempo até um garoto do primeiro ano aparecer e dizer a senha, Harry se apressou chegando bem perto do garoto e entrando com ele. "Ok, entrar foi fácil" Pensou orgulhoso de si mesmo, deu uma olhada no mapa para se certificar em qual dos cômodos Malfoy estava e seguiu até os dormitórios.

O dormitório estava vazio devido ao horário, e só uma das camas estava ocupada pelo loiro que estava deitado de bruços com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro.

-Malfoy?... – O moreno chamou incerto pelo sonserino. Draco levantou a cabeça em choque no momento que ouviu a voz de Harry.

-O quê?... Quê... Você... Aqui... – Ele disse incapaz de montar uma sentença, o grifinório removeu a capa da invisibilidade sem conseguir evitar o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios.

-Ultimamente você só tem gaguejado Malfoy? – O loiro o encarou nervoso.

-E de que é a culpa! – Esbravejou para o moreno e voltou a enterrar o rosto entre o travesseiro. Harry se sentou em uma das camas "Quem devia estar bravo aqui era eu..." Pensou fazendo uma careta. Ficaram um tempo em silêncio como de costume, até o moreno falar.

-Então seu plano é se esconder aqui no quarto até o fim do ano? – Alfinetou o moreno tentando tirar alguma reação do loiro que lhe encarou zangado.

-Eu me escondendo?!

-E não está?

-Claro que nã...

-E por que não foi para aula?

-Por que eu estou... – O loiro pareceu pensar em uma desculpa e o moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha vitorioso.

-Se escondendo, fala logo a verdade Malfoy, você está me evitando desde... – Se calou lembrando-se do beijo que havia recebido do sonserino.

-Deixe de ser convencido, eu não tenho motivos para fugir de você...

-E por que está faltando nas aulas?

-Potter pára de imitar a Rita Skeeter e me deixe em paz.

-É meio complicado você pedir isso _agora_ não?! – Harry acabou gritando.

-E por que diabos você acha isso?! – O loiro gritou de volta.

-Porque você me _beijou_ porra! – Os dois se calaram respirando pesadamente, o loiro retirou uma das mechas loiras dos olhos.

-Está bem, está bem... Supúnhamos que talvez, mas só talvez eu esteja te evitando... – O loiro torceu os lábios. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – Disse finalmente se sentando e cruzando os braços.

Harry coçou a cabeça sem graça, o propósito exato era de confrontar o loiro sobre o beijo, mas Malfoy o deixava sem graça.

-Eu vim para... Saber por que você me be... Beijou. – Acabou dizendo encabulado. O loiro pareceu ficar mais irritado.

-E depois você ainda pergunta... – Disse como se a resposta fosse óbvia e Harry fosse um tanto retardado.

-É claro que eu pergunto! – Disse irritado.

-É por causa do seu _jeito_ idiota! – O moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha confuso.

-Meu... _Jeito_?

-É Potter seu jeito! Sabe até a parte em que nós dois salvamos a pele um do outro estava tudo bem, mas depois disso você começou a agir de um modo _diferente_! – O loiro fez uma pausa rápida como se pensasse no assunto. – Você me ajudou com o Jean e tudo mais, só que você tem esse _jeito_ estranho de ficar me olhando, e você disse que ia inventar toda aquela história sobre a família do Jean só para me ajudar... Quero dizer você ia colocar inocentes em Azkaban só para _me ajudar_! E de repente você joga uma poção no Zabini, sem motivo nenhum! Agora você resolveu entrar no dormitório da Sonserina, o lugar onde você deve ser o bruxo mais odiado, só para me perguntar o porquê de eu ter feito o que eu fiz... Parece que você... Você... Você... – O loiro fez uma careta parando de falar.

-Eu o quê? – Falou baixinho.

-Gosta de mim... – O sonserino falou ainda mais baixo, se Harry não estivesse olhando para os lábios do loiro era capaz de não ter entendido. O garoto de ouro abriu a boca diversas vezes para retrucar qualquer coisa para o sonserino, mas não conseguia encontrar as palavras, Malfoy então resolveu continuar. – Só que você é mais teimoso que um diabrete da Cornualha... E então parece que... Que... Ah esquece! – Draco mordeu os lábios irritado e voltou a deitar-se na cama virando de costas para o moreno.

Harry deu um suspiro, era muito para digerir de uma vez só, "Eu gostando do Malfoy?! De onde ele tirou essa ideia ridícula? Talvez eu tivesse reparado algumas vezes que ele é bonito... Mas isso não quer dizer nada! E eu só ia mentir para ajudar ele, é normal! Nada demais..." Pensou consigo mesmo, olhou para o sonserino a sua frente que ainda parecia respirar de forma irregular, tentando retomar a calma. "Ok, e daí se eu estive encarando ele algumas vezes, e o Zabini mereceu, quero dizer o comportamento dele... Qualquer um teria feito o que eu fiz... Ele estava colocando as mãos sobre... Argh!" Harry tentava justificar para si mesmo, contudo agora que ele tinha parado para analisar o sonserino tinha razão. Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervoso.

-Malfoy?... – Chamou o outro um tanto inseguro. O loiro na sua frente nem se moveu, bufou. – Malfoy?... – Nada. – Está bem... Então agora vamos supor que... Estamos em um universo totalmente paralelo e você estiver certo... E... E... Eu go... Gos... Gosto de você... – O moreno teve muita dificuldade em pronunciar a palavra "gosto". – O que acontece a partir de agora... Você vai dizer que me beijou porque gosta de mim também? – As palavras saíram com dificuldade da boca do moreno, mas ele finalmente conseguiu falar o que tinha em mente.

Malfoy virou para encará-lo.

-É isso que você acha? Que eu gosto de você? – Disse debochado.

-É! – O tom do moreno aumentou.

-Deixa de ser convencido testa rachada! – Gritou o sonserino.

-Foi você quem me beijou! – O moreno gritou de volta. E os dois estavam se encarando de novo com as respirações alteradas e a tensão entre os dois estava mais incomoda que antes. – Que se foda então! – E de súbito o garoto de ouro agarrou a camisa do sonserino e o beijou da mesma forma que o loiro o havia beijado na sala de troféus. Os lábios de Malfoy eram suaves e Harry sentiu o perfume do loiro lhe embriagar "É tão bom..." Admitiu para si mesmo. O loiro retribuiu o beijo assim que saiu do estado de choque, contudo o barulho da porta do quarto sendo forçada alertou os dois garotos, algum aluno do sétimo ano tentava entrar no dormitório.

Draco sem pensar muito puxou o grifinório para sua cama e o cobriu, ficando com metade do corpo para fora para ver quem estava entrando no dormitório. Era Zabini.

-Hey Drac... Hum tem companhia é? – O garoto negro perguntou zombeiro.

-Tenho! Se não incomoda...

-Na verdade me incomodo, já que eu era sua antiga companhia... – Ele pareceu entediado. – Quando você terminar de brincar com esse aí, conversamos... – Disse fechando a porta. Harry saiu debaixo das cobertas e os dois se encararam.

-Perfeito testa rachada... Agora temos que achar um jeito de tirar você daqui, antes que algum sonserino espertinho descubra que Harry-muito-corajoso-Potter está dentro do dormitório da Sonserina...

***HxD***

E esses dois se amam =S Mas estão sempre complicando as coisas, no próximo acho que sai um pouco mais de ação Drarry =D

Falando baixinho e com vergonha. –Não odeiem o Zabini não, eu adoro ele. Hehe...

**Deryck Astaire** – Obrigada pelos elogios =D Mas não apóia a minha beta não O.o –Risos. Oh Merlin se ela ver seu comentário ela não vai nem mais querer discutir a hipótese da fic que eu tenho na cabeça ~_~ Eu concordo que com a personalidade do loiro (mimado e filhinho de papai) faz dele uke, mas eu queria ver só uma vez ele como seme =S juro que eu ia me esforçar para fazer uma fic decente –Risos. Mas tudo bem tudo bem =D

E... eu sei que você tem razão sobre o Daniel ser mais bonito que o Tom, mas eu sinceramente só acho isso fisicamente, a personalidade do Tom é muito mais divertida que a do Dan, estava vendo umas entrevistas do loiro e ele sempre faz piada com tudo e comenta de Drarry, ou fala do Dan ;D uma que eu vi ele queria roubar o Dan do estúdio e colocá-lo no porta-mala do carro =] oh Merlin se eu não apoio esse menino lindo. O Daniel parece que fica muito preocupado com os outros _acharem_ que ele é gay (talvez por todos os beijos que ele acabou levando hehe), entrei no twitter dele e isso é a primeira coisa que ele diz "I'm not gay" –Olhar entediado. Alguém devia explicar para esse menino que é só brincadeira o Tom entendeu mais rápido... Bom espero que esse capítulo tenha ficado bom, adoro ver esses dois discutindo! – Risinhos abafados.

**Pandora Beaumont – **Yes! Sem ruiva! – Risos. E o Harry ciumento é fofo, mas o Zabini também abusou onde já se viu fazer isso na aula de poções =P Queria ver ele fazer isso se fosse a aula do Snape – Gargalhadas. E mais um beijinho desses dois =D E no próximo... Ai, ai... Não posso dar de spoiler (._.) - Risos.

**Kimberly Anne Potter – **Hehe agora você já sabe o que aconteceu depois do primeiro passo do Draco, vem agora o passo do Harry… Mas ainda assim os dois se movem na velocidade de internet discada -_-' Risos. E fato né o Harry e o Draco se merecem =] Hehe eu adoro ver a ruiva sendo xingada porque eu riu muito, ai que eu sou boba... É que não me entra na cabeça, como que aquela menina ganhou o coração do moreno =S e no filme isso parece ainda mais estranho, é tipo:

"E aí Ginny quer ir dar uns amassos?"

"Claro! Quer casar depois e ter três filhos?"

"Sim, pode ser"

O.ó

O Draco teve mais interação com o moreno esses sete anos do que ela ~_~ podia ser brigando, mas isso nós sabemos que é tensão mal resolvida – Risadas maldosas.

**Myssih – **Verdade não é, nomes parecidos =] hehe e de uma procurada no Isaac do Dead Space... Oh menino bonito! – Risos. Sou gamer além de fã de Drarry e otaku e esse jogo é incrível ^_^ bom... Parando de babar em jogos =P

E correndo o risco de parecer meio bobinha eu consegui entender o porquê do nome pinhão, mas... Então seria como uma comunidade... Sorry eu sou devagarzinha mesmo com essas coisas ;S e não entre em abstinência ^_^ sempre que eu chego do serviço eu escrevo (Até quando eu estou lá hehe) então pela noite eu posto sempre um novo capítulo =]

***HxD***

-E Beta linda do meu coração apóia eu! Sua **L** da minha vida ~_~ lê pelo menos o esboço...


	11. Chapter 11

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry - Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

Mil desculpas pessoal... Viajei no feriado e não tinha como postar nada -_-' Sem internet por três dias... Mas tinha um Xbox 360 hehe! (Sorry não era para rir) =S sem mais palhaçadas minhas...

***HxD***

O moreno se sentiu um pouco irritado após o insulto do sonserino, entretanto ele não falou nada apenas saiu debaixo dos lençóis e se escondeu embaixo da sua capa da invisibilidade.

-Ok, então eu vou abrir a porta e você vai me seguir bem de perto, entendeu? Seria estranho se as portas da Sonserina começassem a se abrir sozinhas...

-Está bem, podemos nos apressar então? – Malfoy apenas ouviu a resposta do moreno incapaz de vê-lo.

Malfoy abriu um pouco a porta e Zabini estava do outro lado esperando-o.

-Então... Onde está a sua companhia misteriosa?

-Não é da sua conta Blaise... – Disse indiferente.

-Malfoy... – Tentou o garoto negro.

-Se você quer mesmo saber, ele é o homem invisível e você acabou de perdê-lo... Já que ele saiu daqui montado na lula gigante... – Disse zombeiro.

Zabini fez uma careta irritada para o loiro, chutou a porta para abri-la por inteiro e começou a procurar por outro garoto no dormitório.

-Vamos apareça! – Blaise disse irritado. – Pode vir! – Fechou os punhos como se preparasse para lutar. Malfoy rolou os olhos e sentiu algo tocar suas costas "Oh, é mesmo o cicatriz..." Lembrou o loiro. Não tinha certeza de que o grifinório o estava seguindo então andou devagar até a sala da Sonserina. O loiro olhou para o chão e viu de relance os sapatos de Potter, disse a senha ao quadro e esperou um tempo. Assim que se viu fora da Sonserina Harry retirou apenas parte da capa fazendo parecer que não tinha pernas.

-Por Merlin Potter! Não remova a capa ainda! – O moreno voltou a se cobrir desaparecendo de vista, o loiro sentiu algo agarrar seu braço.

-Precisamos ir para outro lugar... – O loiro fez uma careta e concordou com a cabeça, ele deixou o moreno arrastá-lo até a sala que eles costumavam ficar.

Quando já estavam dentro da sala, o grifinório retirou a capa e sentindo-se inseguro se sentou na mesa do professor.

-O que é que você quer comigo cabeção? – O loiro perguntou impaciente, Harry estava brincando com as próprias mãos e quando olhou para o sonserino sentiu o rosto queimar. –Pelo amor de Morgana Potter suas ações são todas assim tão previsíveis? – Disse com um sorriso debochado. – Se você quer me beijar faça isso logo!

Harry dessa vez sentiu todo o corpo ferver "Eu sou assim tão transparente? Quero dizer... Eu não estava pensando em nada disso... Eu... Bem..." O moreno tentava mentir para si mesmo.

-Você é muito convencido doninha, quem disse que eu quero beijar você? – retrucou o moreno.

-E você não quer?... – Provocou o loiro sorrindo ainda mais.

-Não!

-Ótimo! Então eu vou para o dormitório. – O loiro deu as costas, mas o moreno desceu da mesa e agarrou seu braço, o sonserino se virou encarando o outro garoto que olhava para baixo com o rosto rubro. – Você é realmente muito teimoso não é testa rachada?...

-Não eu nã... – Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, uma vez que os lábios do loiro estavam pressionados contra os seus, Harry fechou os olhos e sentiu a mão do sonserino acariciar seu cabelo "Tão bom..."

O moreno colocou seus braços em volta da cintura do loiro trazendo para mais perto e aprofundando o beijo. Malfoy deu uma leve mordida no beiço inferior do grifinório e Harry sentiu as pernas ficarem bambas, nunca havia sentindo isso com nenhuma outra garota, nem Ginny, nem mesmo Cho, faziam o moreno se sentir tão fraco com apenas um beijo. O garoto de olhos azuis segurou com força os cabelos de Harry batalhando contra a língua do outro, o moreno não conseguiu evitar um gemido involuntário. Sentiu o sonserino sorrir em seus lábios debochado, nervoso abaixou a mão até as nádegas de Malfoy que foi pego de surpresa e gemeu também. Os dois apesar de estarem trocando carícias pareciam travar um combate para decidir quem tinha mais poder, quando ambos finalmente ficaram sem fôlego interromperam o beijo e se encararam em silêncio.

-Isso é tão surreal... – O moreno disse para si mesmo.

-Obrigado Potter.

-Não você convencido!... Quero dizer nós dois... Assim...

-Ah... Sim... – Voltaram a ficar uns minutos em silêncio. – Isso incomoda você, não é?

-É claro! – O moreno disse encabulado. – Eu não era... Sou... Hum... – Malfoy rolou os olhos.

-Você se preocupa com coisas tão trivias Potter... – Disse debochado, Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Olha só quem fala... Senhor não-posso-contar-para-ninguém-que-sou-gay... – O moreno retrucou sarcástico e Malfoy deu os ombros.

-Que seja... Você gosta de me beijar? – Harry ponderou por uns minutos e depois encabulado afirmou com a cabeça. – Então que mal tem... Não vamos contar para ninguém mesmo. – E voltou a beijar o moreno, Harry ainda tinha muitas coisas para resolver consigo mesmo, mas no momento só conseguia pensar nos lábios do sonserino e o quanto era bom beijá-lo. Ficaram juntos dentro da sala por um bom tempo.

-Acho que devíamos ir dormir... – O loiro se pronunciou, e o moreno lhe mordeu de leve no pescoço e depois o beijou no mesmo local. – Ah... Temos aula amanhã Potter. – Harry soltou o sonserino a contra gosto, não tinha como argumentar. Os dois se encararam sem saber exatamente como se despedir, foi Malfoy que lhe deu um beijo suave nos lábios. – Até...

-Até... – Harry observou o outro garoto sair da sala, e logo depois saiu também retornando para o seu dormitório. "Que situação..." Harry analisou antes de finalmente se deitar, contudo quando deitou a cabeça no travesseiro sorriu "Mas de fato é muito bom beijá-lo..."

***HxD***

Passaram a semana se encontrando, e o moreno não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser Draco. Durante as aulas que dividia com os sonserinos tinha que se conter para não agarrá-lo ali mesmo, sem falar das encaradas feias que dirigia ao ex de Malfoy, que obviamente ainda insistia em retornar com o loiro, porém quando finalmente beijava-o durante o intervalo entre as aulas, esquecia-se de tudo isso e só pensava nos lábios e as carícias que trocava com o sonserino.

Na sexta-feira durante o almoço Harry esteve olhando para o outro lado do salão, o loiro que diversas vezes o encarava de volta com um olhar entediado como se dissesse "Pare de ser tão óbvio Potter..." Contudo o grifinório não conseguia evitar.

-Harry posso me sentar? – Ginny sem esperar a resposta do moreno, sentou-se ao seu lado. Harry parou de olhar para Malfoy e encarou a ruiva "Me ignorou e agora quer sentar aqui comigo?" Pensou o moreno. – Sabe... Eu... Ah Harry... Sinto sua falta. – A garota disse por fim e beijou Harry nos lábios repentinamente, o garoto arregalou os olhos e a segurou pelos ombros afastando-a, quase instintivamente olhou para a mesa da Sonserina e viu o loiro levantar de supetão e sair do salão. "Merda!"

Harry saiu apressado do salão atrás do sonserino, e o avistou no corredor perto de uma sala e o agarrou.

-Eu não...

-Não precisa se explicar Potter.

-Como não preciso?... – Encarou o outro confuso. Ouviram passos no corredor e o sonserino o levou para dentro da sala.

-Bom, não temos nada sério mesmo. – O loiro disse dentro da sala. Harry estreitou os olhos nervoso.

-O que você...

-Você mesmo gaguejou daquela vez. – Parou imitando o moreno - "Eu não era... Sou... Hum..." – E olhou entediado para o grifinório. – A Weasley mais nova quer voltar com você, devia estar feliz. – Harry engoliu em seco.

-Eu não que voltar com ela! – O loiro a sua frente o encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – E para falar a verdade, eu não quero ficar com mais ninguém... – Disse sentindo o rosto enrubescer. – Eu só quero ficar com você... – Falou olhando para o garoto a sua frente e viu Malfoy também ganhar um tom avermelhado "Céus ele fica lindo até assim." Pensou o moreno.

O sonserino pareceu abrir a boca diversas vezes para retrucar, contudo não conseguia encontrar as palavras corretas.

-Você é muito cabeçudo mesmo... – O sonserino apesar de se referir ao garoto a sua frente falou para si mesmo. Harry acabou sorrindo mesmo com o insulto do outro, seguiu até ele e o abraçou pela cintura.

-Nós não temos nada sério? – Perguntou beijando o pescoço do loiro que gemeu baixinho. – E se eu quiser mudar isso? – Malfoy sorriu malicioso brincando com o cabelo de Potter.

-É... Ah... Algo que podemos negociar... – O moreno beijava abaixo de sua orelha lhe dando arrepios.

Os dois acabaram perdendo o horário do almoço e chegando atrasados para a próxima aula.

***HxD***

No domingo à noite, Harry e Draco estavam na sala que costumavam ficar, beijavam-se de forma ardente, Harry estava se sentindo febril tinha ficado tantas vezes com o loiro durante a semana, mas nunca lhe parecia o bastante queria o loiro vinte e quatro horas do dia para si. Sentiu a mão de Malfoy lhe apalpar o ego e gemeu.

-Oh... O que você?... – Tentava formar uma frase, mas a mão do sonserino lhe massageava impedindo-o de pensar direito.

-Bem, você queria que um relacionamento mais _sério_... Estou apenas cuidando disso. – Harry sentiu a mão do outro garoto entrar dentro de suas calças e fechou os olhos em êxtase.

-Tem certeza disso?... – Disse sem colocar muito esforço em tentar parar o sonserino.

-Sim Potter muita... – O loiro ajoelhou-se no chão e começou a retirar a calça do moreno, agarrou o membro de Harry e o garoto de olhos verdes gemeu se apoiando em uma das carteiras. Malfoy sorriu malicioso.

-Já está nesse estado Potter? – Harry estava sem forças até para retrucar para o loiro, e quando ele lhe abocanhou o grifinório quase gritou. Harry segurava a mesa com tanta força que quase machucava as próprias mãos, enquanto Draco se empenhava em lhe dar prazer, contudo um barulho e logo em seguida uma luz interromperam os dois garotos.

Era o som de um flash, ambos olharam para a porta onde viram Zabini com um sorriso debochado no rosto segurando uma câmera, ele ainda bateu mais uma foto dos dois garotos que estavam em choque, e quando Harry empunhou sua varinha o garoto negro fugiu com a câmera. Os dois garotos se encararam "Aí vêm mais problemas" pensaram de forma simultânea.

***HxD***

Os dois seguiram para a Sonserina, Harry havia insistido em acompanhar o loiro. Ambos estavam tensos quando chegaram ao quadro que dava acesso para a Sonserina, encontraram Zabini encostado em uma parede ao lado da pintura com os braços cruzados, já não estava mais com a câmera.

-Blaise... – O loiro começou e o outro sonserino o interrompeu.

-Você realmente me trocou pelo Potter hum?!... Tem um péssimo gosto. – Harry estreitou os olhos para o garoto de olhos escuros.

-O que você?... – Começou a perguntar, contudo Zabini o interrompeu.

-Vocês são realmente tapados não? Sempre se encontrando na mesma sala... – Disse entediado. – Eu fiquei realmente curioso sabe Draco, desde a vez que eu peguei você no quarto com outro... E segui você...

-Do que está falando foi você quem terminou comigo... – Zabini levantou uma mão fazendo-o parar de falar.

-Sim, mas eu estava tentando voltar com você! E você só tem olhos para esse filhote de hipogrifo. – Apontou para Harry e rodou os olhos. – Você não me disse como fez o pirralho parar de te chantagear, mas não faz diferença deve ter a mão do santo aí, certo... Assim como o Jean eu tenho fotos suas Draco e é melhor você se pôr em seu lugar.

-Ele não vai obedecer você Zabini. – Harry gritou.

-Isso não tem nada haver com você Potter! Fique fora disso. – E se voltou para o loiro. - Draco você e eu sabemos como seu querido papai pode ser, sem falar no seu sobrenome...

-Não ouse ameaçar o Malfoy! Ou eu vou falar para o ministério que você e sua família estavam envolvidos com Voldemort. – Quem estreitou os olhos dessa vez foi Blaise.

-Pode falar o que quiser Potter o ministério já investigou a minha família e não achou nada que os pudesse punir, e como aquele ditado trouxa diz "quem nada deve nada teme" – Arqueou uma sobrancelha em desafio para o grifinório. – Agora Draco como você sabe eu estava tentando voltar com você já faz um tempo, esquece esse seu "brinquedinho" e tudo vai ficar tudo bem.

Draco não disse nada, mas sua respiração estava visivelmente alterada, sem saber o que fazer o loiro ficou quieto.

-Eu estou cansado hoje, tive que tirar a câmera daquele pateta do Colin... Vou revelar as fotos e devolver para ele... E Draco a partir de amanhã não quero mais ver você perto do Potter, entendeu? – Zabini se virou e entrou na Sonserina.

Harry agarrou o loiro pelos ombros, fazendo-o virar para encará-lo.

-Você não vai dar ouvidos a ele, vai? – Perguntou o garoto de olhos verdes nervoso.

-Potter eu...

-Não Malfoy... Você não pode...

-Mas meu sobrenome... Meu pai...

-Pro inferno com tudo isso! Eu vou proteger você, eu vou mentir por você!

-O Blaise não é igual ao Jean, Potter! Ele não é um pirralho assustado... – Harry o beijou e Malfoy retribuiu.

-Eu não quero saber, eu não o quero tocando você! Vamos simplesmente contar a verdade para todos que se dane o mundo, eu só quero você Malfoy... Por favor... Eu vou ficar do seu lado... _Sempre_...

Apesar dos pedidos do moreno, Malfoy se soltou de Harry e seguiu de costas para a Sonserina.

-Eu... Não... Posso Potter... – E entrou depressa na Sonserina. Harry ainda ficou uns segundos olhando para o retrato pelo qual o loiro havia desaparecido, em um ataque de fúria o moreno chutou uma armadura que estava ao seu lado desmontando-a e fazendo um barulho enorme no corredor. "Idiota..." Pensou o moreno com a garganta apertada.

***HxD***

Na manhã seguinte o garoto de ouro estava tomando seu café enquanto olhava para a mesa da Sonserina, Malfoy o olhava de forma desolada, Harry bufou. Zabini entrou no salão e se sentou ao lado do loiro, viu o grifinório os encarando do outro lado do salão e sorriu com escárnio para ele, colocando um dos braços em volta do loiro, Harry abaixou os olhos para o prato não querendo ver a cena a sua frente.

Malfoy respirou fundo se decidindo do que ia fazer, retirou o braço do garoto de olhos negros de si de forma brusca Zabini estava pronto para retrucar, contudo o loiro se levantou e rumou para a mesa da Grifinória parando em frente ao moreno de olhos verdes que o encarou confuso.

-É bom você me proteger mesmo seu cabeçudo...

E beijou Harry na frente de todos, ouviram diversos flashes de um empolgado Colin, Hermione apenas levantou uma sobrancelha como se já tivesse esperando algo do tipo, Ron gritou um surpreso "A doninha?!" e Ginny desmaiou no fundo do salão, isso sem falar do som chocado de algumas pessoas, e outros empolgados com a cena. Harry parou o beijou e se levantou ficando de frente para o loiro.

-Será um prazer... – O moreno disse com um sorriso voltando a beijar o loiro.

**Fim.**

***HxD***

Primeiro de tudo... Eu sei que eu já finalizei a fic, mas a minha beta me convenceu a continuar, já que ela queria saber o que ia acontecer depois desse beijo, então para quem tiver paciência, continua a leitura aí ok! Logo, logo posto o epílogo =]

Segundo, consegui convencer minha beta – Risos maléficos aqui. Ela não gosta da ideia de um Draco seme e disse que vai ser extremamente crítica O.o e não me apóia... **Mas **ainda assim vai ler e me ajudar =] Te amo beta juro que você não vai se arrepender!

Terceiro minha beta comentou de eu ficar conversando sobre temas polêmicos aqui =P Então eu vou por um ponto nisso já que eu nem lembro direito como começou hehe... (._.)

Sabe pessoal sobre o **Dan** X **Tom** eu realmente amo os dois *-* quero dizer quem é a louca que ia rejeitar um dos dois, se do nada eles resolvessem se declarar para nós meros mortais? – Risos. Eu não soube me expressar... Eu só acho que o Dan _parece_ (Não estou dizendo que ele é) um pouco grilado com o tópico gay, mas eu sei que ele apóia gays e tudo mais, e já levou alguns beijinhos né – Risos. Eu só penso isso dele por uma entrevista nada oficial que eu vi dele com uma fã... Mas a verdade é que **ambos** são carismáticos, lindos, ótimos atores e perfeitos, droga isso me lembra que eu estou sem namorado... Ai, ai fazer o que...

E a respeito de trocar os meninos **Draco** e **Harry** de posições isso seria em outra fic que eu ainda nem escrevi hehe. =P

Não pretendo fazer esse tipo de alteração nessa fanfic okays. Então... No worries ^_^

**Deryck Astaire – **Hehe é sempre divertido ver eles se agarrarem ;D Bom não afirmo nada sobre o Dan ser ou não ser... Mas é fato que ainda não o vi ficar sério com nenhuma garota... Mas... Deixa quieto polêmico demais. – Risos.

É eu também estou suspeitando que o perfil do Dan é fake... – Triste. - Queria tanto saber da vida desse moreno, mas tudo bem dá para fuçar a do loiro – Pulinhos de felicidade.

**BloodyMatt** – Demorou não é... -_-' Culpo os dois que gostam de fazer birra – Risos. Mas finamente eles ficaram juntos =D

**Kimberly Anne Potter – **Fico feliz que você gostou do capítulo anterior foi divertido escrevê-lo – Risinhos abafados. Não tenho como concordar mais com você, no livro tem fundamento, mas ainda assim a interação deles é bem fraca...

No filme é totalmente off -_-' Sei que a tia J.K tentou fazer um final feliz... Mas custava deixar o moreno sozinho =P Ia ser mais fácil juntar outros casais – Risos maléficos aqui. Espero que tenha gostado do final, logo mais posto o epílogo okays =D

**Yukari Nefertari – **Né você viu que polêmica – Risos. Mas tudo bem que já me expliquei ^_^ E basta elogiar minha beta e contar tudo o que eu pretendo fazer com esses dois que ela me dá uma mãozinha ;D O importante é o Harry e o Draco ficarem juntos.

Estou aqui com os dedos cruzados para que o final esteja bom, okays, é bem provável que amanhã à tarde eu poste o epílogo =D

**Pandora Beaumont – **Sim, o Harry com suas iniciativas bem atrapalhadas ;D hehe mas daremos um desconto para o grifinório que foi hetéro tempo demais e sinceramente... – Falando bem baixinho. –Com garotas que não se encaixam tão bem com ele... Olha eu e minha boca com assuntos polêmicos... –Guardem suas varinhas fans de Ginny e Cho, eu não sou tão má com elas, então nada de maldiçoes imperdoáveis ;D


	12. epilogue 12

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry - Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

A fic continuou já que _uma certa_ moça (não é, priminha beta?! ^_^) me convenceu a escrever o que iria acontecer após o beijo desses meninos complicados ;]

(O tema chantagem não está mais a partir dessa parte, ok)

De qualquer forma eis a primeira parte =P

**Epílogo**

***HxD***

Apesar da situação Harry não sentia nenhum tipo de embaraço, ele estava beijando Draco Malfoy na frente da escola inteira... E cara isso era uma coisa muito boa! Quando os dois garotos finalmente se separaram do beijo, o moreno fez uma leve carícia nos cabelos do loiro.

-Mudou de ideia sobre contar seu segredo para todos?

-É... Um cabeçudo aparentemente gosta de mim e não queria as mãos de ninguém mais me tocando... – Ele disse sorrindo e Harry sentiu os joelhos ficarem fracos.

-E você gosta desse cabeçudo? – Ele arriscou.

-Bem, eu não estaria arriscando meu sobrenome por ele se não gostasse, então... Acho que dá para dizer que eu gosto um pouco desse cabeçudo... Hey olha para sua ex. – Sorriu debochado. – Ela desmaiou.

-Hum... É... O seu ex também parece prestes a fazer o mesmo. – O loiro mirou na direção da Sonserina e riu.

-Então vocês se importam em explicar essa situação?... – Hermione perguntou com um sorriso gentil, o moreno estava prestes a responder, contudo foi bombardeado por flashes de Colin, o moreno olhou em volta do salão, ele não era o único com uma câmera, tentou cobrir o rosto com os braços, seus olhos estavam ardendo.

Foi Malfoy quem lhe agarrou pela mão e os tirou de lá, correram por diversos corredores até finalmente conseguirem despistar um bom número de câmeras e curiosos que os perseguiram pelo castelo, e somente conseguiram essa façanha pelo fato de se enfiarem em um armário de vassouras.

-Oh Merlin... – Lamentou-se Draco. – Talvez essa não tenha sido a minha melhor escolha. – Disse apoiando as costas na parede, contudo o espaço onde estavam era tão pequeno que mesmo se afastando de Harry ainda acabava colidindo suas pernas com as do moreno, definitivamente aquele armário não tinha sido feito para duas pessoas ocupá-lo ao mesmo tempo.

-Hum... Não me diga que está arrependido? Quero dizer, você sabe que eu não vou sair do seu lado e...

-Sim, sim Potter eu sei disse tudo. –Disse acenando com a mão e quase acertando o rosto de Harry. – Mas você tem que concordar que vai ficar bem complicado daqui para frente.

-Hum... Talvez... Foi só eu ou você também viu outras câmeras no salão? – O grifinório tentou mudar de assunto.

-É eu vi também... Não sabia que outros alunos tinham câmeras... –Bufou. – Acho que é só uma questão de tempo até isso ir para o Profeta Diário, não é? – O moreno apenas concordou com a cabeça. Harry acariciou o rosto do loiro e o beijou.

-Mas eu não me importo, sabe eu não estava brincando quando disse que queria algo sério com você... – O loiro sorriu malicioso.

-Eu me lembro disso, eu tentei ficar mais "sério" com você, mas o Zabini acabou interrompendo...

-Não é bem isso tipo de "sério" que eu tinha em mente...

-E aquilo não é algo sério cicatriz? – Perguntou debochado, Harry sentiu o rosto enrubescer.

-Bem é... Mas eu estava falando de um compromisso também, não somente sexo... – Ele viu o loiro abrir a boca como se dissesse "Ah entendi".

-De qualquer forma quer ficar "sério" aqui? – Voltou a sorrir de forma maliciosa para o moreno, passando a mão sobre parte da frente da calça do grifinório que arfou.

-Ah... Tem certeza que quer fazer isso aqui? – Perguntou fechando os olhos com a carícia do loiro.

-Bem... Não temos outros lugares para esse tipo de coisa, e acho que se sairmos daqui vamos acabar encontrando diversos curiosos e câmeras, já que estamos juntos aqui podemos pelo menos tirar proveito disso. – Disse beijando o moreno de forma ardente e Harry respondeu com a mesma intensidade.

O grifinório também desceu a mão para massagear o ego do loiro, contudo ambos foram interrompidos, a porta havia sido aberta, sobressaltaram-se, Hermione e Ron haviam aberto a porta.

-Harry... – A garota ia começar, porém quando percebeu o que tinha interrompido se calou ficando vermelha, Ron também estava com o rosto vermelho vivo e encarava o outro lado. Harry viu nas mãos da garota o mapa do maroto. -Hum... A professora... Digo diretora Mcgonagall quer ver vocês, por isso... – Draco rolou os olhos.

-Será que não se pode trepar em paz nessa maldita escola? – Disse sarcástico e o moreno lhe deu uma cotovelada. – O quê?! Se não é o Zabini, é a sangue... – Harry lhe deu um olhar de poucos amigos e o loiro encolheu um pouco os ombros. – Seus amigos...

-Obrigada Mione... – Disse saindo do armário. – Vamos ver ela agora mesmo...

-Aqui... – Ela entregou ao moreno a capa de invisibilidade. – Achei que talvez vocês fossem precisar disso, metade da escola está atrás de vocês... Tentem evitar a ala leste do castelo, tem bastante gente lá. – O moreno voltou a agradecer pegando a capa das mãos da amiga.

-Fala sério cara! Essa doninha colocou um feitiço em você, não foi?! É o Imperius? Pode falar! – Hermione deu uma cotovelada no namorado, e Harry negou com a cabeça.

-Não Rony eu...

-Vê se te enxerga pobretão, eu não preciso segurar ninguém com uma maldição imperdoável! Você por outro lado... – Draco tinha interrompido Harry, e gritou nervoso para o ruivo que estreitou os olhos, Harry segurou o loiro que fez menção de partir para cima do outro grifinório.

-Doninha maldita não vem com essa não! Eu sei que você fez alguma coisa com o Har... – Hermione lhe deu um tapa forte no braço e o ruivo se calou, olhando feio para namorada.

-Nós vamos indo, conversamos depois Harry... Hum... Até Malfoy. – A morena saiu arrastando o namorado que ia a contra gosto, Draco bufou.

-Você devia ficar do meu lado!

-Eu estava do seu lado! O que você queria que eu dissesse?

-Deixa para lá. – Disse irritado cruzando os braços, e Harry fez uma careta abraçando o loiro.

-Ele só agiu assim porque está surpreso... A escola inteira está assim... Ele não vai mais falar assim com você, eu vou conversar com ele. – O loiro apenas deu os ombros, e Harry cobriu ambos com a capa. – Vamos.

***HxD***

Quando chegaram à sala que antes pertencia ao ex-diretor Dumbledore a professora de transfiguração já os aguardava em frente à estátua, os garotos saíram debaixo da capa.

-Graças a Morgana vocês estão bem! Vamos entrem na sala. – Os dois entraram, e Harry viu a fênix de Dumbledore, fez um aceno com a cabeça para Fawkes, e o pássaro sobrevoou perto do grifinório parando ao lado dele, Harry lhe afagou a cabeça. – Então aparentemente vocês estão juntos? – Perguntou a professora sem rodeios e ambos concordaram com a cabeça, a professora bufou. – Vocês realmente arranjam coisas para minha cabeça não é... – Disse para si mesma. – De qualquer forma, espero que os dois saibam que vocês já estão na capa do Profeta Diário...

-O quê? – Exclamaram surpresos.

-Sim aparentemente, havia alguns repórteres de plantão infiltrados na escola, sem falar dos alunos que venderam as fotos... Mas pelo menos os repórteres que eu e o resto do corpo docente conseguimos encontrar já estão fora da escola. Colocamos novos feitiços para impedir a entrada deles. – A professora entregou aos garotos o jornal onde a foto dos dois se beijando ocupava a capa inteira, com o título "Novo Romance De Harry Potter" O moreno abriu a boca surpreso.

-Mas isso foi... Há apenas algum tempo atrás... Não faz nem horas!

-O que esperava meu garoto?! Você é Harry Potter!Se sair beijando outros garotos na frente de um salão repleto de gente, é claro que vai parar na primeira página do jornal. Agora Malfoy se você quiser trocar de dormitório podemos...

-Eu não sou uma garotinha indefesa professora! – Mcgonagall arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Tenho consciência de que as coisas podem ficar complicadas, mas não pretendo sair da Sonserina! – A professora apenas acenou com a cabeça.

-Está bem senhor Malfoy... Mas fique sabendo que resolvemos confiscar suas correspondências. – O loiro estava pronto para argumentar, mas a professora fez sinal para que a deixasse continuar. – É para sua segurança. Fazemos a mesma coisa com Potter, após a guerra ele recebeu diversos tipos de presentes, e alguns podem ser perigosos, nós apenas os checamos antes de entregá-los a vocês. Vão ter acesso a eles depois de passarem pelas nossas mãos. – Draco olhou surpreso para o moreno que deu os ombros.

-Acho que é algo "normal" quando você namora Harry Potter... – Tentou fazer piada, mas o loiro tinha uma careta no rosto.

-Vocês deixaram a escola em um frenesi completo, eu e o resto dos professores iremos conversar com os alunos e tentar acalmá-los, eu sugiro que enquanto isso vocês dois tentem ficar fora de vista dos demais alunos, se quiserem podem ficar aqui. – Os dois apenas concordaram com a cabeça.

***HxD***

Jantaram dentro da sala da diretora e durante a noite os dois resolveram que voltariam para seus dormitórios. Mesmo com os protestos do loiro, Harry insistiu em levá-lo até a Sonserina por baixo da capa. Quando entraram no dormitório viram Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini e Gregory Goyle e dois outros garotos do sétimo ano que Harry apenas conhecia de vista.

O moreno sem tirar a capa de invisibilidade apertou a varinha no bolso, Malfoy segurou seu braço e retirou a capa.

-Estavam me esperando? – O loiro perguntou sarcástico.

-Você só pode ter comido merda de dragão Draco. – Nott comentou olhando feio para Potter que ainda segurava firme a varinha no bolso, Malfoy o ignorou.

-Oh, bebê eu sabia desse seu gosto por garotos, mas justo o Potter? – Perguntou Pansy chorosa indo em direção ao loiro e o abraçando.

-Potter você já pode ir... – Malfoy disse para o grifinório.

-Como assim _já_?! Deixe o garoto ficar Draco ele não é o seu casinho?... – Harry e Draco estreitaram os olhos para o garoto negro, Zabini pareceu não se importar com o olhar dos dois garotos e chegou perto de Harry como se o medisse, o grifinório fez menção de retirar a varinha do bolso. – Ora Potter não precisa se sentir ameaçado... – Harry lhe deu um olhar suspeito. – Você já ganhou o loiro ali... Não tenho intenção nenhuma de te atacar. – Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha sem largar a varinha.

-Você foi bastante imprudente Draco... – Nott falou com um ar entediado. – Tem muitos sonserinos que provavelmente querem a sua pele nesse minuto.

-E vocês não? – Perguntou o loiro suspeito.

-Não vamos dizer que estamos pulando de felicidade com a notícia é claro... Mas não vamos azarar você com nenhuma maldição imperdoável se é isso que quer saber... – Um dos garotos que Harry não conhecia falou.

-Por isso você trouxe o filhote de hipogrifo aí? Achou que íamos atacá-lo? – Zabini perguntou zombeiro. – É o melhor que conseguiu como segurança? – Draco ia responder, contudo Harry o cortou se dirigindo à Blaise.

-Sou o feiticeiro que derrotou Voldemort, quer mesmo medir forças Zabini? – Perguntou em tom de desafio para o garoto negro, que para sua surpresa riu divertido.

-Hey... E eu pensando que você era um herói delicado, vou dizer, é a segunda vez que você me surpreende Potter. – Harry voltou a olhar suspeito para Blaise. – Você já me ameaçou duas vezes, até que você não é tão frouxo. Apesar de querer duelar em um dormitório cheio de sonserinos, não sei se te chamo de corajoso ou de estúpido. – Harry apenas o encarou apático.

-Potter tire a mão da sua varinha, seu babaca! – Pansy reclamou. – Draco é nosso amigo, e por mais que seja estranho vocês estarem juntos, não vamos atacá-los.

-Ela tem razão. – Quem disse isso para sua surpresa foi Goyle.

-Já cuidamos dos alunos que disseram que iam atacar o Draco. – Nott voltou a falar entediado. – Ele é nosso amigo, e apesar da visão que _certas_ pessoas têm sobre nós sonserinos, sabemos ser leais aos amigos. – Viu o garoto cruzar os braços.

Depois de alguns segundos Harry retirou a mão do bolso ainda inseguro, e atento aos garotos do cômodo.

-Então é verdade mesmo que vocês estão juntos? – Perguntou o outro garoto que Harry não conhecia. O loiro e o moreno se encararam por um segundo e concordaram com a cabeça para os garotos do cômodo.

-E não é romântico?... – Blaise comentou debochado.

-Se importa em me explicar esse seu comportamento Zabini? – Harry encarou o outro garoto irritado.

-Do que está falando Potter? – Se fez de desentendido.

-Você chantageou o Malfoy, e agora você está... – Blaise riu do moreno.

-Ah... É verdade não é?! Sinto por isso... – Disse com um ar apático, e sem demonstrar muito arrependimento. –Mas sinceramente pensei que você era apenas um casinho do loiro aqui. – Malfoy continuou em silêncio, e o moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha, esperando que o outro garoto continuasse. – É, eu o Malfoy fomos amantes, pensei que ele estava de bobagem com você e resolvi que o queria de volta... Mas depois do que eu o vi fazer no grande salão... Você deve valer alguma coisa para o Draco.

-Seu pai vai querer matar você. – Afirmou Nott zombeiro para Draco. E pela primeira vez Harry ponderou a respeito da família do loiro, realmente as coisas iriam se complicar para ambos.

-Conseguiu um sogro e tanto Potter... – Zombou Zabini. – Todos nós aqui conhecemos Lucius, e você está mais do que enrascado. – Harry viu o loiro respirar pesado e fazer uma careta preocupado.

-Posso lhe garantir que não estou preocupado com isso. – Apesar da mentira, Harry disfarçou muito bem, falando convicto, até o loiro o encarou surpreso.

-Novamente não sei se você é absurdamente corajoso ou só estúpido mesmo.

-Acho que deve ser um pouco dos dois... – Quem comentou foi Nott, apoiando a cabeça sobre as mãos e analisando Harry.

-Bom pelo menos ele é bonito... – Quem comentou foi Pansy, Nott deu os ombros, os dois garotos que Harry não conhecia pareceram concordar com a garota, enquanto Goyle e Zabini fizeram uma careta.

-Já chega... – O loiro finalmente falou. – Potter você realmente devia ir. Vista a capa que eu vou levá-lo até o retrato. – Porém Zabini protestou.

-Esqueceu-se que parte da Sonserina quer a sua pele Draco? – Zabini comentou. – Eu desço com ele. – Malfoy tentou protestar, porém Harry interferiu.

-Ok, vamos logo então. – Draco o encarou surpreso.

-Ora, ora o Potter é corajoso... – Zombou Nott. – E então... O herói não vai dar um beijinho de despedida no seu namoradinho?! – Os garotos do quarto riram, e Draco encarou feio Theodore, e depois olhou para Harry que levantou uma sobrancelha.

-É um jeito de se despedir, não é? – Harry falou com desdém para Nott e beijou Draco, aceitando o desafio do outro sonserino, não ia perder a compostura na frente desses garotos. Voltou-se para Blaise como se esperasse que o garoto fosse à frente, o garoto negro tinha os braços cruzados e olhava um tanto surpreso para Harry.

-É Potter, talvez você tenha um lado meio sonserino. Bem, vamos. – O garoto de olhos escuros falou em tom de elogio, e levou Harry para fora da Sonserina.

Harry rumou para sua própria casa. "Pelo menos encarar os amigos dele foi fácil."

***HxD***

Segunda feira é definitivamente o pior dia da semana, não deu nada certo por isso estou postando nesse horário, mas de qualquer forma ainda estou muito feliz =]

**Guest** – Acho que você esqueceu de colocar o seu nome, mas não esquenta com isso não =D eu adoro comentários, especialmente positivos ^_^ me dão uma forcinha para saber como anda a fic que eu estou escrevendo, espero que a continuação também esteja boa, ok beijos

**Kimberly Anne Potter –** Sim, o Blaise ia ser um belo obstáculo, mas eu amo ele muito e não queria ver ninguém xingando o coitado hehe, tenho outros planos mais simples para ele, bom esse foi à primeira parte do epílogo, vai ter um pouquinho mais... Estou tentando colocar obstáculos para esses dois fofo – Risos. Como se o relacionamento deles fosse fácil =S estou me sentindo má – Risos.


	13. Epilogue 13

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry - Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

Então capítulo anterior teve uma ceninha mais forte e eu esqueci de avisar... Na próxima não esqueço ok ^_^

***HxD***

Quando o moreno chegou ao dormitório da Grifinória viu que seus amigos também o aguardavam, lá estavam Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville e também Hermione. Harry retirou a capa de invisibilidade e a guardou no armário.

-Então... Você e o Malfoy... – Hermione disse suavemente, Harry estava prestes a responder de volta, mas ele percebeu que Ron estava em pé ao seu lado encarando intensamente seus olhos.

-Não parece com a maldição Imperius... Os olhos dele não estão como os de uma marionete. – O ruivo constatou para si mesmo, Harry coçou a cabeça.

-Ron é sério, o Malfoy não me azarou nem nada. – Disse cansado.

-Mas como... – Neville começou a perguntar, porém o ruivo o interrompeu.

-Se a doninha albina lhe lançou um feitiço você pode não ter percebido... Bebeu algo estranho hoje? – Disse ainda analisando Harry e procurando irregularidades no moreno, o garoto de ouro rodou os olhos.

-Mione uma mãozinha?... – Suplicou para a amiga, e Hermione puxou o namorado para que se sentasse ao lado dela. Harry deu um longo suspiro.

-Suponho que vocês estejam surpresos com tudo isso... – Viu os amigos afirmarem com a cabeça e Ron recomeçou a falar sobre azarações, contudo a namorada lhe deu um beliscão, e Harry continuou. –Bem, eu estive ajudando o Malfoy com "certas coisas"...

-Que coisas? – Dean perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Hum... Chantagens... Estavam chantageando ele, e eu o ajudei... Basicamente quando a Ginny terminou comigo, ele me beijou... E eu fiquei meio confuso, e não Rony não é um plano maligno dele... – Ele respondeu rapidamente antes que o ruivo pudesse comentar. – E eu não sei, acho que comecei a gostar dele a partir daí... Esse é o resumo do que está acontecendo. – O moreno coçou a cabeça incerto.

-Então quando você sumia de vista você estava com o Malfoy? – Hermione perguntou com ar de quem já havia deduzido tudo há muito tempo atrás, Harry confirmou com a cabeça, e Neville voltou a perguntar.

-Mas como?... Você não era... Sabe do _outro time_. – Perguntou o garoto incerto, Harry fez uma careta, isso era algo que não conseguia resolver nem consigo mesmo.

-Eu não sou... Exatamente... Hum... Não sei explicar, só sei que gosto do Malfoy. – Afirmou e Ron gritou indignado.

-Vocês não vêem? Ele está sobre algum tipo de azaração só pode! O cara obviamente não é gay, e de repente diz que está _apaixonado_ por aquela doninha?! Tem coisa errada! – Harry coçou a cabeça encabulado, nunca disse que estava "apaixonado" pelo loiro, Hermione colocou a mão na testa para impedir de agredir o namorado, sua expressão dizia claramente "Como consegue ser tão tapado?!".

-Rony, amor... – Ela disse como se falasse com uma criança pequena. – Harry obviamente não ficou assim de uma hora para outra... Se você fosse um pouco mais perceptivo teria visto os sinais... – Ela parou de falar com o namorado que lhe fazia uma careta de desgosto, seria algo complicado de fazê-lo entender em apenas uma noite e voltou-se para o garoto de ouro. - Eu sempre achei que o Malfoy fosse... Mas não tinha provas, para falar a verdade ficou mais claro com o seu comportamento com o Zabini... – O moreno lembrou-se do incidente com a poção e concordou com a cabeça.

-Do que você esta falando Mione?! – Perguntou o ruivo exasperado. – Aquilo foi um acidente, sabe a-c-i-d-e-n-t-e... Como aquilo levou o Harry a virar gay?! – Harry viu a amiga contar até três, na tentativa de se acalmar.

-Não Rony... Aquilo foi o Harry com ciúmes do Malfoy e do Zabini...

-O quê?! Vai dizer que o Zabini é gay também? Quer saber?! Para mim já deu, eu vou dormir na sala! Vocês estão todos pirados, isso sim! – O ruivo saiu do dormitório nervoso, Hermione rolou os olhos.

-Não se preocupe eu vou falar com ele... – Harry sorriu agradecido para a amiga. – Você gosta do Malfoy de verdade não é? – O moreno sentiu o rosto queimar, por que a amiga conseguia deduzir as coisas assim tão facilmente?

-É... – Disse engolindo em seco, esperando que mais alguém comentasse.

-Isso quer dizer que vamos ter que tratar melhor o Malfoy? – Seamus perguntou incerto.

-Bom, não... Mas seria legal se vocês conseguissem. – O moreno deu os ombros.

-Bom por você eu tento Harry. – Afirmou Dean e Seamus sorriu.

-É... Pelos amigos nós fazemos esse tipo de sacrifício. – O irlandês completou a fala de Dean e Neville piscou ainda um tanto inseguro.

-Acho que eu posso tentar também... – Disse por fim.

-Obrigado. – O moreno sorriu aliviado, já havia enfrentado muito pela noite, um verdadeiro ataque de grifinórios e sonserinos.

-Bom, então agora que já está tudo explicado... Já passou da hora de todos irem dormir! – Hermione disse em um tom autoritário de governanta e os garotos riram. – Vamos! Amanhã temos aula bem cedo! Eu vou falar com Ron e daqui a pouco ele vai voltar para cá, boa noite meninos. – E saiu do quarto.

Harry desabou na cama, podendo finalmente descansar a cabeça, estava tão cansado que nem reparou que o amigo ruivo entrou no dormitório com um ar derrotado, muito provavelmente após uma longa conversa com a namorada.

***HxD***

Na manhã seguinte o moreno acordou cedo agarrou seu material e a capa da invisibilidade e rumou para as masmorras, como ouviu a senha na noite anterior enquanto estava com Zabini apenas a repetiu para pintura da Sonserina que se abriu.

***HxD***

Malfoy rolou na cama algumas vezes antes de se levantar, contudo sentia como se tivesse alguém o observando, abriu os olhos e não viu nada, bufou tinha uma sensação estranha.

-Bom dia! – Ouviu a voz de Potter muito próxima de si, fez uma careta.

-Potter? – Perguntou ainda sonolento. Viu o moreno aparecer como mágica na sua frente "Maldita capa de invisibilidade" Pensou irritado. –O que está fazendo aqui?

-Bom... – O moreno ficou sem graça quando percebeu o irritamento do loiro. – Eu pensei que enfrentar a escola juntos seria mais fácil...

-Do que você está falando Potter?... – Perguntou quase dormindo novamente.

-Sabe eu disse que ia proteger você e agora que todo mundo sabe que estamos juntos, achei que... – O loiro lhe deu um olhar gélido.

-Seu cabeção e precisava vir aqui tão cedo? E qual a parte de você não ser a pessoa mais querida dentro da Sonserina você não entende?... – Harry olhou desolado para o sonserino, não era sua intenção deixar o loiro zangado, só não queria que ele ficasse sozinho do outro lado do salão, estava preocupado com o outro garoto.

-Oh... Então eu acho que vou para o refei... – O loiro puxou o moreno para a cama.

-Você não tem jeito cicatriz... – Disse cobrindo-o e o abraçando como se fosse um ursinho.

-Malfoy... Eu ainda estou de sapatos... – Disse confuso para o loiro.

-Então tire-os... – Respondeu sem soltar o moreno e com os olhos fechados.

-Será que dá para fazer silêncio?! – Harry ouviu a voz irritada de Theodore e em seguida viu um travesseiro ser arremessado. –Droga Malfoy fala pro seu namoradinho aprender a ser mais silencioso.

-Calado Nott! – Resmungou o loiro, trazendo o moreno para mais perto de si. – Você estava preocupado comigo? – Perguntou baixinho para o moreno.

-Sim. – Harry afirmou e o loiro escondeu a cabeça no peito do grifinório, Harry ainda pode ouvir um "Cabeçudo" abafado, sorriu acariciando os cabelos do loiro.

Depois de um tempo os alunos do dormitório desceram para o refeitório para tomar café da manhã, Harry dessa vez não acordou o loiro, receoso em deixá-lo irritado novamente, contudo foi o sonserino quem perguntou.

-Você quer ir tomar café da manhã? – Falou baixinho ainda aproveitando os afagos que o moreno lhe fazia na cabeça.

-Não... Acho que prefiro ficar aqui mais um pouco, você está com fome? – O loiro apenas negou com a cabeça, os dois só saíram da cama quando estavam em cima da hora para a primeira aula.

***HxD***

Harry e Draco não dividiam as mesmas aulas hoje, então seguiram cada um para sua sala, quando o grifinório finalmente estava saindo para o almoço ouviu alguém lhe chamar.

-Dessa vez você me ouviu, não é? – Era Ginny, o moreno passou as mãos pelos cabelos sem graça.

-Hey Ginny... É que eu já estava saindo... Almoço... – A garota o analisou.

-Então foi pelo Malfoy que... – Ele a interrompeu, prevendo uma discussão.

-Acho que eu devia ir...

-Não! – A garota elevou o tom para o moreno que mordeu os lábios "Discutir com ex, como não amar isso?..." Pensou sarcástico. – Nós dois temos que conversar sobre o Malfoy! Como você pode?! Pensei que você o odiasse, sem falar que ele é um garoto. – Harry apenas ficou em silêncio imaginando se correr seria uma boa opção nesse momento.

-Sabe eu... Estou indo! – E se dispôs a correr para longe da ex-namorada tinha consciência que sua atitude havia sido extremamente infantil e bem patética também, mas não estava com humor para aturar esse tipo de coisa.

***HxD***

Assim que entrou no refeitório sentiu milhares de olhares caírem sobre si, bufou "Vai ser como sempre, não é?!" Pensou irônico, estava acostumado com esse tipo de atenção, era sempre assim quando Voldemort estava vivo. O moreno se sentou ao lado de Hermione.

-Boa tarde. – O garoto mirou a amiga com uma careta.

-Boa... – Disse irritado e sem ânimo.

-Hey não vale descontar seu mau humor em mim... Eu não tenho culpa de nada, e já falei com o Rony, pelo menos acho que ele vai ser controlar mais quando estiver perto do Malfoy, mas insiste que você está enfeitiçado. – Harry rolou os olhos e se serviu de um pedaço de bolo.

-Por enquanto acho que é melhor que nada... Vi Ginny agora enquanto saia da sala de aula. – A morena quase engasgou com o suco de abóbora.

-E... – A garota antecipou uma careta.

-Nada bem... Acho que nunca a vi tão irritada...

-Bem... De um desconto a ela, quero dizer não é sempre que seu namorado te troca por outro. – Harry balançou a cabeça.

-Sem piadas... – A garota lhe deu um sorriso amigável, e Harry suspirou cansado.

Não demorou muito e Harry viu Draco descer para o almoço também, estava quase escondido em volta dos amigos Pansy ia a sua esquerda e Nott a sua direita, Zabini a sua frente e Goyle protegia a sua retaguarda, Harry abafou um sorriso.

-Esqueci de lhe contar, ontem tive uma conversa com os amigos de Malfoy...

-E como foi?

-Sei que é difícil de imaginar, mas acho que não foi de todo ruim, posso até dizer que os amigos dele me suportam. – A garota sorriu.

-Um obstáculo a menos então?

-Sim... – Harry não tinha desgrudado os olhos do loiro desde que ele tinha entrado no salão, e somente agora o sonserino pareceu notar que estava sendo observado pelo garoto de ouro, Draco o encarou apenas por alguns segundos e desviou o olhar.

-Ele está bravo com você? – Perguntou a garota.

-Acho que não... Deve estar se sentindo incomodado. – Disse apoiando o rosto sobre a mão. – Acho que não está acostumado a ser o centro das atenções. – A amiga só então pareceu notar que os demais alunos do refeitório seguravam o fôlego como se esperassem uma cena como a do dia anterior.

-Consegue decifrar o Malfoy só olhando para ele? – A garota provocou o amigo de forma divertida e ele riu.

-Talvez... Acho que sim... Devo estar acostumado com o jeito dele. – Falou animado, contudo acabou fazendo uma careta logo em seguida... Queria beijar o loiro, porém sabia que ele ficaria irritado se fosse até a mesa da Sonserina "Parece que contar para escola toda que estamos juntos, não foi algo tão bom assim..." Pensou um pouco irritado, Hermione pareceu perceber como o moreno se sentia.

-Sabe... Eu acho que existem meios de você chegar perto do Malfoy sem causar furor na escola toda... Ser invisível sempre foi seu forte... – Disse com uma piscada e o moreno riu.

-Tem horas que eu realmente adoro esse seu poder de perspicácia. – A garota riu e Harry apalpou a capa que esteve com ele desde manhã na mochila.

***HxD***

Sem reviews =/ ... Ah tudo bem para quem está lendo aproveita aí! =]

Beijos


	14. Epilogue 14

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry - Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

Cena muito forte o.O Minha primeira vez escrevendo esse tipo de coisa... Então lembrem-se sejam muito compreensivos comigo! – Risos.

***HxD***

Com um sorriso no rosto Harry foi para o banheiro e se escondeu em baixo de sua capa da invisibilidade e logo depois rumou para a mesa da Sonserina parando atrás do loiro, abaixou-se e sussurrou no ouvido dele.

-Hey... Quer ficar um tempinho junto comigo? – O loiro se assustou de início, mas quando percebeu que era Harry sua expressão se tornou um tanto maliciosa.

-Não conseguiu ficar longe, hum?... – O loiro perguntou com um sorriso, e o moreno sentiu vontade de arrancar a capa e beijá-lo ali mesmo, contudo ele se controlou.

-Ora, ora Dray, parece que você arranjou um filhotinho abandonado, até te segue por todos os lados... – Theodore disse em deboche e o loiro lhe deu um tapa sonoro no alto da cabeça.

-Fecha essa boca solitária Nott. – O loiro disse nervoso, mas garoto de cabelos escuros continuou sorrindo em zombaria.

-Que lindo, defendendo seu cãozinho... – Malfoy deu os ombros levantando-se.

-Vamos logo cicatriz... – E o loiro se dirigiu para a sala onde normalmente ficavam, o sonserino certificou-se de que ninguém os havia seguido e trancou o cômodo, Harry retirou a capa e a deixou em cima da mesa do professor.

-Estava mesmo me defendendo? – O grifinório perguntou com um sorriso, o loiro lhe respondeu com uma careta.

-Se você veio aqui para falar do Not... – Foi interrompido pelo moreno que o puxou para um beijo "Consegue ser mais teimoso que eu..." Pensou divertido enquanto beijava o outro garoto.

Harry enlaçou a cintura do loiro com as mãos para trazê-lo para mais perto de si, o perfume do sonserino o estava deixando louco. Draco desceu os lábios até o pescoço do moreno mordiscando e lambendo, Harry apertou com um pouco mais de força a cintura do sonserino colocando uma das mãos por dentro da camisa do outro garoto acariciando-o. Draco sugou com mais vontade a pele do moreno que gemeu, o loiro sorriu e dirigiu uma das mãos até o ego do grifinório.

-Tudo isso é felicidade em me ver? – Perguntou malicioso e a única resposta que o moreno conseguiu dar ao sonserino foi um gemido, matinha os olhos cerrados enquanto o loiro massageava sua ereção.

Draco abriu a calça do moreno para tocá-lo melhor e Harry exalou em deleite.

-Tem... Ah... Certeza que trancou a... Hum... Porta? – Perguntou entre gemidos, enquanto o sonserino movimentava a mão sobre seu membro.

-Sim Potter, não quero interrupções dessa vez... – Disse malicioso.

-Ótimo... – O moreno agarrou o loiro e o colocou sobre a mesa, Draco manteve o sorriso nos lábios apesar da atitude repentina do moreno, Harry abriu a camisa do sonserino, quase a rasgando.

-Cuidado cicatr... Ah... – O grifinório mordeu um dos mamilos rosados de Draco enquanto apertava o outro com a mão, o loiro agarrou os cabelos do moreno arfando e gemendo.

Harry levantou o rosto para ver a expressão do loiro, e sentiu-se febril "Como consegue ser tão sexy?..." Manteve uma das mãos sobre o peito do loiro enquanto baixava a outra para retirar a calça e a roupa de baixo do garoto.

Agarrou o membro do sonserino e o masturbou, viu o loiro perder toda a compostura arfando e quase lhe implorando por mais, contudo Draco segurou sua mão impedido-o de continuar.

-Sabe... O que... Fazer?... – Perguntou ainda não recuperado das ações do moreno. Harry negou com a cabeça, realmente não sabia o que fazer a partir dali, pensava apenas em continuar o que estava fazendo, dar prazer ao sonserino.

Draco pegou no bolso do moreno a varinha e abriu as pernas lançando um feitiço, Harry sentiu espasmos por todo o corpo, Malfoy estava totalmente exposto para ele, sem precisar que o sonserino lhe dissesse o que fazer se posicionou entre as pernas do loiro e o penetrou.

Harry agarrou os quadris de Malfoy para se mover melhor, e Draco o abraçou segurando-o firmemente enquanto o grifinório movia-se dentro de si.

-Ma... Mais... – O sonserino implorou, e Harry com uma das mãos agarrou o membro do outro masturbando-o, intensificou suas investidas. Draco arranhava suas costas conforme os movimentos do moreno, Harry o encarou nos olhos, podia ver o desejo e a luxúria lhe dominar, contudo sabia que não estava tão diferente do loiro, apertou o quadril do sonserino e se aproximou do ouvido do garroto sussurrando.

-Draco... – Sua voz saiu rouca e cheia de prazer. Sentiu o garoto embaixo de si chegar ao êxtase, Harry não aguentou muito e alcançou o loiro logo em seguida.

Harry deixou o corpo cair em cima do loiro que não reclamou, os dois respiravam pesadamente exaustos.

-Isso... Foi muito... Bom... – Admitiu o moreno sem fôlego, Malfoy sorriu acariciando seus cabelos.

-Se soubesse que você era tão bom assim... Teria ficado com você há mais tempo cicatriz... – Disse malicioso.

-Isso foi um elogio? – Perguntou brincalhão e viu o loiro ficar sem graça.

-Deixe de bobagens seu cabe... – Harry o puxou para um beijo sorrindo em seus lábios, acariciou o rosto do loiro com uma das mãos e tentou limpar com a outra o estômago do loiro que estava coberto de sêmem, o loiro riu.

-Como consegue?... – Perguntou debochado, e o moreno o olhou confuso. Draco agarrou a varinha e lançou um feitiço limpando-se.

-Belo truque... – E o sorriso do loiro aumentou.

-Não é?... – Disse beijando o grifinório, contudo um barulho interrompeu os dois, olharam para a janela e uma coruja bicava-a insistentemente. Harry saiu de cima do loiro e ajeitou as calças, Malfoy também se vestiu. Assim que o moreno abriu a janela ela sobrevoou a sala pousando próximo do sonserino. Draco analisou a coruja, tinha no pescoço um brasão da escola. "Muito provável que seja a minha correspondência confiscada por Mcgonagall" pensou o loiro.

Contudo o sonserino se sobressaltou quando viu o que a coruja tinha no bico... Um berrador, o moreno se aproximou do loiro que ainda encarava a coruja. Os dois se encararam e Draco engoliu em seco segurou a carta nas mãos analisando-a, era de Lucius.

-Como ousa fazer isso conosco?! – A voz do patriarca Malfoy trovejou dentro do cômodo, assim que abriu a carta. – Além de ser gay, tinha que ser com o verme do Potter! Tem ideia do que está fazendo garoto insolente? Não sei o que fazer com essa vergonha que me causou, sorte a sua que estou preso dentro desse lugar imundo ou iria até a escola nesse instante. Todos os jornais não falam em outra coisa! Fique sabendo que tenho direito a ir assistir a sua formatura em dezembro, e se não acabar com esse relacionamento repugnante que tem com o Potter eu mesmo acabarei!

A carta se desfez em mil pedacinhos na frente dos garotos, Harry viu o loiro estremecer e o abraçou, a princípio Draco não fez nada, mas quando o grifinório lhe afagou os cabelos, o loiro escondeu a cabeça entre seu peito, sentiu o sonserino soluçar e o abraçou mais forte, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

-Eu não vou deixar nada de ruim acontecer com você, eu prometo.

Os meses se passaram e os dois garotos continuaram juntos, mesmo depois da carta de Lucius, não conversaram mais sobre ela tentando somente aproveitar o tempo juntos. Constantemente as pessoas os questionavam sobre seu relacionamento, Harry ainda era amigável e às vezes explicava o que aconteceu entre eles, enquanto o loiro fazia sua costumeira posse de aristocrata e perguntava "É da sua conta?".

Os amigos do sonserino apesar dos costumes que tinham, não eram de todo ruim com Harry, quem mais lhe incomodava era Nott sempre com piadinhas, nem mesmo Zabini o incomodava tanto e pelo que o moreno sabia, Blaise estava de caso com alguém da Grifinória, só não sabia quem. Já os amigos de Harry às vezes ficavam sem graça diante do relacionamento do garoto de ouro, mas não se opunham tanto quanto seu amigo ruivo que vivia lhe atirando anti-feitiços que não surtiam nenhum efeito, já que não estava sobre nenhum tipo de azaração.

Sua ex-namorada sempre tentava confrontá-lo, mas Harry sempre fugia dela deixando-a falando sozinha, e mesmo com tudo que estava ocorrendo com o moreno ele mostrava um sorriso de orelha a orelha, pois o que ele mais gostava de fazer era ficar ao lado do loiro narcisista, egocêntrico, teimoso e aristocrata "Como uma pessoa com tantos defeitos pode ser tão perfeita?" O moreno sempre se perguntava, mas quando estava com o sonserino era algo que fugia da sua mente e tudo que conseguia pensar era no sorriso perfeito que ele lhe mostrava.

Finalmente o dia da formatura havia chegado e Harry estava com o loiro no dormitório da Sonserina. Draco olhava-se nervoso diante do espelho.

-Quer se acalmar Malfoy? – O sonserino tinha dado três nós na gravata. Harry se levantou e a ajeitou para o loiro. Nott riu debochado dos dois.

-Como pode? O Potter está mais calmo que você... – O loiro fez uma careta.

-Calado Nott, ou eu juro que lhe arranco esses seus beiços.

-Ele está certo Malfoy você devia se acalmar...

-Cale-se também ou faço o mesmo com você. – O moreno riu divertido, fazendo biquinho.

-Arranque-os a vontade. – Disse beijando o loiro e Nott fez um som enjoado.

-Vocês já vão começar?! Mas que saco! – O garoto agarrou uma revista e começou a folheá-la.

-Não enche Theodore... – Harry disse em um tom entediado, seu lado sonserino havia emergido bastante, devia ser a convivência.

Ouviram alguém tentar abrir a porta e Nott berrou divertido.

-Não entre agora Blaise, o Draco e o Harry estão de amasso de novo! – Os três acabaram rindo, mas todos se calaram assim que perceberam que não era Blaise Zabini que entrava no cômodo e sim Lucius Malfoy.

***HxD***

Ok então esse capítulo foi muito, mas muito difícil de escrever O.o De qualquer forma eu consegui... E sim eu estou sendo extremamente cruel terminando desse jeito. – Risada maligna. Mas eu terminei assim por um bom motivo... =P

**Karlla Darcy Culen** – Oi moça Hehe no próximo eu mostro a reação do papai Malfoy =O estou feliz de saber que você gosta da fic beijos =]

**Pandora Beaumont**** -** =D Hey garota sim os dois ficam causando na escola vê se pode! – Risos. E os amigos do Malfoy, eu sei que eles deviam ser um pouquinho mais malvados, mas se eles são amigos do Draco desde quando ele entrou em Hogwarts eles devem ser valiosos e leais (Pelo menos com o loiro) =P e sim a Hermione sempre sabe de tudo O.o ela é quase um Dumbledore – Risos.

**Kimberly Anne Potter**** –** Hehe os amigos do Harry são umas graças né ;D Engraçado que minha beta também gostou dessa cena – Risos, ela me disse que estava lendo no computador da faculdade e acabou deixando um gritinho histérico escapar xD

E a Ginny tem um papel até que importante de antagonista... Se a tia J.K tivesse pelo menos deixado eles como amigos ai, ai... Melhorava minha vida =P

**Mary P. Malfoy** – Não se preocupa não moça, espero que você esteja melhor... Bom qualquer coisa pense no feriadão que vem aí sempre me anima ;D

**Wincest-me** – Sim estamos muito próximos de um final... – Risos. E quanto as outras fics nem comecei elas – Risos. Eu ainda tenho que terminar essa ou se não minha beta me mata – Gargalhadas nervosas. Ela está me cobrando =P


	15. Epilogue 15

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry - Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

É... Estou sem palavras ;D

***HxD***

Silêncio tomou conta do quarto.

-Merda... – Theodore disse baixinho engolindo em seco, agarrou a revista que estava lendo e saiu do dormitório. Lucius analisou os dois garotos a sua frente, Harry ainda estava abraçado com o loiro devido a sua brincadeira há pouco tempo atrás.

-Saia... Moleque... – Dirigiu-se ao moreno com desprezo, Harry não se moveu e muito menos soltou o loiro.

-Não tenho intenção nenhuma de fazer isso... – Disse em desafio, e viu uma das veias do pescoço do homem saltar.

-Impertinente... – Ambos estreitaram os olhos se encarando, Lucius pareceu se cansar e se dirigiu ao filho. – É isso o que você anda fazendo? – Disse num tom duro e seco e o moreno sentiu o loiro estremecer em seus braços.

-Pai... Eu...

-Não diga uma palavra! – A voz do homem trovejou dentro do quarto. – Só me causa vergonha, pirralho... Não ganha a taça de quadribol, não supera uma sangue-ruim na escola e agora está de namoro com esse... Esse...

-Fale o que quiser de mim... – Harry replicou e o patriarca arqueou uma sobrancelha para o grifinório. - Mas não fale dele assim! – Harry berrou no mesmo tom que Lucius usava, o loiro mais velho voltou a encarar o moreno com um olhar gélido.

-Patético... – Lucius sibilou como uma cobra. – Você sabe muito bem qual a situação da nossa família nesse momento Draco, nosso sobrenome está afundado na lama e você ainda se esfrega com esse...

-É com isso que você se preocupa? – O moreno interrompeu Lucius, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-É claro! Somos uma família de respeit...

-Então o Draco estar comigo não é tão ruim... – Disse em um tom extremamente calmo, e os dois loiros o encararam perplexos.

-Do que está falando?! A cicatriz que o Lorde fez em sua testa afetou seu cérebro?! – O moreno ignorou o insulto e voltou a falar calmo.

-Se é o sobrenome que o incomoda... Fique tranquilo. – Harry lhe deu um sorriso com desdém. – Eu sou Harry Potter, não é? Não existe um único bruxo que não me conheça e mostre respeito, até mesmo os que me odeiam. – Lucius se calou encarando o moreno e esperando que ele continuasse. – Uma palavra minha e seu nome pode valer mais que nunca, não é? – Lucius não respondeu e desviou o olhar, Harry sorriu triunfante e sentiu o sonserino em seus braços suspirar aliviado, fazendo uma carícia em seu braço.

-Ainda assim... – Voltou a falar com desprezo. – Meu único filho ga...

-E você acha mesmo que alguém se atreveria a falar mal dele estando comigo? – O moreno perguntou em desafio, e o loiro mais velho ainda estreitou os olhos. – Não sei qual a sua implicância... Isso só lhe trará benefícios. – Lucius ainda tinha uma careta no rosto, e Harry não pode deixar de reparar como pai e filho se pareciam. "Ambos são como dois hipogrifos teimosos" Acabou pensando divertido, mas manteve o rosto sério, esperando que o homem do cômodo continuasse a discussão.

Silêncio.

-Hum... Você tem coragem Potter. – Disse depois de um longo tempo.

-Obrigado senhor... – Falou tentando mostrar respeito, e o homem no cômodo lhe deu um sorriso torto.

-Suponho então que tentar separar os dois é algo que não vou conseguir fazer... – Tentou ainda com uma sobrancelha levantada, Harry lhe negou com a cabeça, e o patriarca bufou.

-Está bem, irei me retirar, vou esperar sua mãe no gabinete da diretora, ela também virá para sua format... – Draco havia se soltado dos braços do moreno, e abraçou o pai, a princípio o homem apenas observou o filho, mas logo em seguida retribuiu o abraço.

O moreno entendeu o gesto entre os dois, apesar de tudo fazia muito tempo que não se viam, Lucius esteve preso desde o final da guerra então não pode ver o filho, Harry coçou o braço "Então... É só pose mesmo, não é?" Pensou quando viu o patriarca afagar os cabelos do filho, e logo em seguida disfarçar saindo do quarto.

-Você é demais sabia disso... – Malfoy disse indo na direção do moreno e voltando a abraçá-lo.

-Hum... Ok... Então agora foi um elogio, não é? – Perguntou divertido e o loiro lhe beijou nos lábios.

-É acho que sim cicatriz, mas não vá se acostumar... – Harry riu apertando-o mais forte em seus braços.

Nesse momento Blaise e Theodore entraram no cômodo.

-Ainda estão vivos é? – Nott perguntou debochado e Zabini riu.

-Conseguiu encarar o sogrão Potter? – O garoto negro mantinha uma sobrancelha arqueada. Draco e Harry ignoraram os dois.

-Olha só Blaise parece que o nosso filhotinho, sabe virar um leão! – Nott ainda continuou, e Blaise gargalhou.

-Ora Potter parece que você honra o leão que tem na sua casa. – Quem se irritou com os amigos foi Malfoy que arremessou o casaco que estava na cadeira. – Não obrigado loirinho eu tenho o meu próprio blazer para o baile essa noite. – Zabini falou debochado e arremessou de volta a roupa.

-Não vai vestir seu smoking Potter? – Nott acabou deixando de lado o tom de zombaria e Harry concordou com a cabeça.

-Eu vou para a Grifinória me arrumar, me espera na escadaria perto do salão para entramos juntos? – Harry perguntou ao loiro que concordou com a cabeça. Blaise e Theodore ainda fizeram biquinho e sons de beijo enquanto o grifinório saia com a capa da invisibilidade do cômodo.

***HxD***

O moreno ajeitou a gravata do smoking feliz, sua vida não podia estar mais perfeita... Se tivesse mais apoio do amigo ruivo podia se sentir no céu, contudo não iria reclamar "Como dizem se tentar melhorar estraga..." O moreno viu Neville entrar no dormitório e o cumprimentar Harry que lhe acenou com a cabeça ainda sorrindo.

-Hey Neville tudo bom?

-Sim Harry. – O amigo sorriu de volta.

-Viu o Rony? Eu não o vi o dia todo hoje...

-Vi... – O amigo pareceu pensar onde havia visto o ruivo. – Ele estava com a Ginny. – O moreno fez uma careta, procuraria o amigo depois se este era o caso. Contudo Ron acabou entrando no quarto logo em seguida.

-Hey, Harry eu estava te procurando. – Harry deu um sorriso amarelo, normalmente quando dizia isso lhe lançava um anti-feitiço.

-É mesmo?... – Perguntou se certificando de que o ruivo não tinha a varinha em mãos. – Por quê? – Disse ajeitando o blazer, finalmente estava pronto para o baile.

-Há! Eu tenho uma surpresa para você! – Falou com um sorriso enorme no rosto, Harry ainda lhe deu um olhar meio suspeito.

-Surpresa?...

-É! Vamos logo! – O ruivo o puxou para fora do quarto e o levou até sala da Grifinória, quando desceu viu Ginny parada ao lado da lareira estava com o um vestido preto decotado da formatura.

-Rony sabe eu... – O moreno começou, mas foi interrompido.

-Não fala nada cara, eu já dei um _jeito_ em tudo! – Disse animado e viu a ruiva se aproximar também participando da conversa.

-O que exatamente você quer dizer com "deu um jeito em tudo"? – Olhou suspeito para o ruivo.

-Enquanto você estava se arrumando eu e Ginny fomos conversar com o Malfoy... – Harry colocou a mão sobre a boca antecipando uma careta. – E levamos isso. Mostra para ele Ginny. – Ela lhe entregou um dos jornais infames com a capa dele e de Malfoy, o título dizia em letras garrafais "Comensais com um novo plano, confundir a cabeça de Harry Potter" e a sub-matéria lia-se "Saiba tudo sobre o plano de Malfoy e CIA." Harry apertou o jornal em sua mão amassando-o.

-O que você fez exatamente Rony?! – O moreno tentou manter a voz controlada, contudo já antecipava uma bobagem.

-Ajeitei tudo! É o que estou tentando lhe contar. – Nesse momento a namorada do ruivo desceu para a sala com um olhar confuso.

-O que está havendo?

-Hermione... – Harry falou sentindo a voz sumir.

-O que você aprontou Ron? – Quando Harry lhe entregou o jornal à garota fez uma careta, colocando uma das mãos sobre a testa.

-Ron como você... – A namorada começou a dizer e Ron encarou todos com um olhar confuso.

-Por que vocês estão agindo assim, o que Ginny e eu fizemos foi para o bem de todos! E depois nós mostramos isso para o Malfoy e explicamos como seria estupidez ele e o Harry ficarem juntos...

-E como nunca daria certo! – Gynny completou. -Ele pareceu até concordar, disse que não ia mais para o baile... – Harry sentiu o sangue ferver sem saber em quem exatamente descontar a raiva.

-Como vocês puderam fazer isso?! – O moreno berrou exaltado. – Ron você é meu melhor amigo... Por quê? Só me diz por quê? – O ruivo abriu a boca para responder, mas Harry o cortou. – Ele me faz feliz! Você não percebe isso?! – Gritou indignado. – Você acha que eu seria capaz de fazer tudo isso com você e a Mione se fosse o contrário?! – O ruivo abriu a boca diversas vezes para responder, parecendo finalmente entender o que o amigo sentia pelo sonserino.

-Me desculpe... – O ruivo pareceu genuinamente arrependido, quando teve seu relacionamento comparado, já que o moreno sempre havia o apoiado quando se tratava de Hermione.

-E você Ginny... – Berrou para a garota ainda nervoso. – _Você_ terminou comigo! – A garota encolheu os ombros. – Nós dois não estávamos mais dando certo, _você_ mesma percebeu isso. Eu mudei e você mudou e eu estava feliz... Vocês dois sinceramente... – E parou de falar, pois sabia que estava prestes a falar merda, só olhou reprovador para os Weasley a sua frente. – Eu vou tentar falar com ele... Onde o Malfoy está Ginny?

-Acho que no banheiro da escadaria... – Disse embaraçada para o moreno, e Harry saiu em disparada.

***HxD***

Quando o moreno entrou no banheiro, encontrou só um dos boxes trancado e se aproximou.

-Malfoy?... – Perguntou incerto, e ouviu um soluço do outro lado. – Abre essa porta... – Disse suavemente, sabia que um feitiço conseguiria abrir o boxe, mas não queria forçar o sonserino.

-Não... – A voz do outro soou chorosa e o moreno mordeu o lábio.

-Vamos... Você não deu ouvidos aos...

-Eles estão certos... – O loiro gritou do outro lado. – O Weasel falou que não ia _funcionar_ nunca... Que nós dois somos pólos extremos! – Malfoy soluçou. – Ele está certo sabia? E... E... A Weasel fêmea continuou e disse que eu só ia ser uma pedra no seu caminho... Que você merecia alguém melhor... – Harry que esteve só ouvindo finalmente se pronunciou.

-É isso o que você acha? – Ele pode ouvir o loiro concordar e depois dar uma fungada e voltar a soluçar. – E você não quer saber o que eu acho?

Harry esperou que o loiro se pronunciasse, mas silêncio tomou conta do cômodo.

-Eu realmente não sei como eles podem afirmar tudo isso... Quero dizer que nós dois somos pólos extremos não é novidade... – Harry riu baixinho. – Mas dizer que você vai ser uma pedra no meu caminho?! Você está mais para um rochedo inteiro. – Ouviu o loiro fazer um som surpreso do outro lado da porta. – E eu fico feliz com isso, assim você vai me impedir de agir como... – Ele riu como se lembrasse de algo. – Um "cabeçudo"... Não é assim que você me chama? – O loiro continuou em silêncio. – Não tem como eles saberem se nós dois vamos "funcionar" juntos. – Disse em deboche. – Primeiro, porque eles nem sabem o que eu sinto por você... Que eu te acho narcisista, egocêntrico, teimoso, mimado e aristocrata. – Parou de falar ouvindo um som indignado do loiro e riu divertido continuando. – E inteligente, sagaz, lindo, meigo. – Harry sorriu ainda mais assim que ouviu o som da porta sendo destravada.

-É só isso? – O loiro perguntou limpando os olhos com o cós da mão, Harry negou com a cabeça.

-... E também gentil e muito, mais muito _gostoso_ mesmo... – Sorriu malicioso abraçando o loiro. – E acima de tudo... Perfeito... Como eu posso ter alguém melhor que você? – O loiro sorriu sem graça para ele, e Harry sentiu o coração bater mais rápido no peito.

-É... Eu sou tudo isso... Não é? – Harry afirmou com a cabeça e limpou uma lágrima solitária no rosto do loiro.

-É... E não importa o que os outros vão dizer... Eu amo você... – Ele sussurrou no ouvido do loiro, e Draco teve que limpar os olhos de novo, abriu um grande sorriso.

-Eu... Eu também t... Te amo Cabeção! – Disse escondendo o rosto no peito do grifinório e Harry riu abraçando-o mais apertado. "Teimoso..." Pensou divertido e foi com o sonserino aproveitar o resto do baile do sétimo ano, se preparando para um futuro ao lado da "doninha da sua vida".

**Fim.**

***HxD***

Final doce, doce, doce... Tem alguém com diabetes aí ~_~ sorry pela piadinha ;D

**Pandora Beaumont** – Risos =D ufa ainda bem que você gostou, assim eu posso escrever outro lemon mais tranquila ^_^ E por mais que pareça estranho... Acho que o berrador da Molly assusta mais O.o medo de mamães =P Você viu só... Papais são todos corações moles, mas tinha que ser né imagina o loiro mais novinho que gracinha devia ser =D Por mais que eu tentasse fazer o Lucius quebrar tudo, não deu hehe esse patriarca que fica fazendo pose de mal viu ;D


End file.
